Strange World
by KidfireRyuu
Summary: What happens when a bus from Earth crashs at the wrong place, wrong time? A Canadian girl is stuck dealing with everything that happens after. And what if the girl got a new power never before heard of? EsdeathxOc. Yuri Enjoy!
1. Bus Crash

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ughhh." A girl groaned out. _What is this?_ She wonders as she slams her hand around trying to stop that infernal noise.

After a moment, her hand came in contact with the alarm clock and knocked it off the nightstand to the floor with a clatter.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_What the hell? It didn't stop? _She wonders.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Well fuck you too._ The girl groaned again as she fought the daze cast upon her by sleep to get out of her soft, warm, fluffy… she dozed off again.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Fuck you! I'm up, I'm up!" she shouted at an inanimate object. Her voice was hoarse from just getting up, but it was still distinctly female, a bit on the deep side but still female.

After a few more minutes of trying to get out of bed and into the crisp, cold, Canadian air, she finally succeeded. Taking a quick few stenches, she realized the heater had broken down again. She sighed at the thought.

She was only dressed in a sports bra, a pair of underwear, and a light blue pair of long shorts that went down to her knees. She grabbed her glasses that were sitting on the nightstand, and looked at the clock, it was still on the floor, she saw no point in picking it up again, knowing it didn't matter at the moment, and looking to see 7:45 blinking in a red light.

She groaned once more, and looked longingly back to the bed. She received almost two cycles of sleep, so about seven hours. Not bad considering how much she can get on a weekday, which ranges from three to seven. On a weekend, if she's up before one, anyone looking for her would be considered lucky.

_Great I'm late again, 15 minutes late. Not too much but I would have to eat on the way while running to the bus. Great._ She grabbed her IPod, its charger, cord, and had a pump powered charger in her bag that could connect to her laptop and IPod. Call her paranoid, but her school's power was cut off _twice_ because of snow storms at the beginning of _September_. All of her tech died with everyone else's tech. No phone made it out alive. And since the power was out, the girl and her friends had free time for the whole day, but the Wi-Fi was also down. So they downloaded _a lot_ of random crap onto their laptops and phones, they had to keep busy somehow for two days. Everything from making weapons to automotives to games was downloaded within the span of two days.

"Kid! Put all my stuff into my bag downstairs, kay? There's a piece of candy in the left pocket of my bag, take that and nothing else." She shouted to a eight year old down the hall, dumping all her stuff into his waiting arms.

She lazily tugs her feet to the bathroom across from her room and started another Monday morning. Looking in the mirror, she saw the childish face that counteracts with her words, looking up a bit she saw no reason to comb her messy short black hair; it turns to a black mixed with deep red and other dark colours under the sun light. Irony the sun light brings out the darkness in her hair, under normal light her hair stays black without change so no one ever notices it, but under sunshine, it seems to reflect bits and pieces of her personality. It was messy but she always wears a hat to cover it so she deemed it a useless waste of time and left it be.

After 5 minutes to brush her teeth, wash her face, and to take care of her business, she ran back out to her small room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. It had a twin sized bed, a nightstand, and a medium dresser. There's also a closet in the back that she hated. As a kid, while playing hide-and-seek, she hid in the closet and her friends played a cruel joke on her by locking her in with a chair against the folding door. Then they left. A few hours later her grandparents came home, and went to investigate the noise, that's when they found a curled up and teary eyed 10 year old girl in the closet. Kira didn't speak to her "friends" so much after that.

Looking back at the room there also a little space between the foot of the bed and the wall, she had put a blanket and pillow there for when she wanted to be in her room, but not noticed. There was just enough room for her to lie down with another person beside her. Her golden rule because of the closet incident was that _'If there was room for two, I had enough room for myself'._

She quickly grab some clothes, a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, and a white t-shirt, before slapping on her fluffy panda hat with ears and sword umbrella (it has a katana hilt, a thin red ribbon she tied on it when she first got it, and a plastic tip she lined with metal, then sharpened it.) since the clouds outside said it was going to rain today. The fake katana also had a shoulder strap, and a thin cloth case to hold it, the case was reinforced with denim and wood on the inside so the tip wasn't damaged or dulled, and the case didn't get stabbed though by the tip. _Those cabinet making and metal tech classes really paid off._

She put on a dark blue hoodie that made her look bigger than she was before running down stairs to greet her Chinese grandparents and little brother. Her little brother was wearing a uniform for a program he go into because she was in it. A little sibling can get in as long as the older sibling was in the program. But while Kira has won nothing to date, her little sibling has gotten student of the month and honours with distinction multiple times.

After turning a corner and getting to the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of bread that was laid out on the counter for her, walked to the door with the bread between her teeth, and kneeled down to put on her sneakers.

KNOCK

As if they rehearsed it, the knock came just as the girl finished tying her shoes. She stood, grabbed the heavily backpack beside her that had a laptop its cord and everything she got her brother to dump in, finishing her bread, she opened the door to see her two friends standing there.

"Hurry up Kira, we're later than usual! And Ava will be staying after school today." The short one yelled at her, giving her information in short form. It was a routine they've built up over the years of high school and elementary.

"Mughh! Legghs uooo!" Kira mumbled. It was _'Hurry! Let's go!_' Somehow, they understood her.

"Yea, we know to hurry, and if you'd start running, Mia and I can get moving." Her other friend said. She was also shorter than Kira but taller than Mia. Kira wasn't that tall though, she's only 165 cm or for all you Americans, about 5'5, a perfectly normal height for a girl her age.

She started jogging to get to their stop, at this point, Kira had finished her piece of bread and was pushing her short friend, Mia forward.

"A bus is leaving, the other is just coming!" Kira shouted to her slow friends. "RUN!" She sprinted past leaving them all behind. She turned the corner and was in time to get on the second bus that came but her friends still haven't come. _Wow, I have lung problems, yet I can still run __way__ faster than Mia and Ava. It's kind of sad._

"Hey there Mr. Bus Driver, how are you today?" She asks while putting a foot on the bus and leaving the other outside, preventing the bus from leaving.

_What? You thought I would just leave my friends to be late for one of our midterms? I don't hate them that much you know._ _Come on Mia, Ava. I'll kill you guys later for this. _

"Get out of my bus if all you're going to do is hold up everyone else." Well, at least Kira found someone that wasn't a morning person like Mia, and herself. He was mainly worried about his job as seen by the constant look to the radio and not students.

Sadly for the bus driver, Kira would hold up a bus full of people if it meant her friends could use the full time to write the test. No problem. She was loyal to her friends, but there wasn't many she considered her friends. But Mia and Ava have been there for her ever since elementary, and _they _didn't lock her in the closet. Simply put, if she wasn't friends with them, they would be enemies.

Speaking of her friends, there they are. They were seen out of the corner of Kira's eye. They were walking, probably thinking the bus left them _again_.

"Run you fools!" Kira yelled at them while hanging her head out the door this time. Carefully keeping at least one limb outside and one inside so the bus driver would have to close it with her between the doors if he wanted to leave. Hopefully he doesn't.

They seemed to hear Kira and started sprinting again. Their backpacks were swinging around and hitting each other. It reminded Kira of the clowns at the circus when they fall over each other and themselves.

In seconds, they made it on and the bus left with a pissed off bus Driver, a happy panda kid and a pair of grateful friends. There was a bright mood around the three, well, bright for a Monday morning.

Of course the mood was ruined when the bus driver slammed down on the brakes and they all fell on each other. Kira hit her head against a pole, and bumped in to Ava who then fell onto Mia, Mia grabbed Kira in a attecpt to stay up, but with Ava's weight still on her, Kira was dragged down with them. Even some of the people sitting down fell off their seats. It was comical moment for anyone not in the mess of tangled limbs and groans of pain.

The rest of the ride was smooth after that little bump fest.

As soon as they got to school they parted ways to go to their separate classes. Kira went to her first period class, physics. She was moved to the front with Isaac because they were always messing around with papers, mocking each other, reading on Isaac's kindle, and not doing anything else other than sleeping. Surprisingly, they still passed. Half the class (45min) was spent doing a quiz together, then the other half arguing over anime.

BING

Next class was social. The teacher talked and Kira ate her lunch, when she ran out of food, she also stole some from the person beside her. She could always count on her friend to give her food.

BING

Lunch was a messed up time. She ended up fight over ownership of her sword umbrella that was sling over one arm with one of her friends who wanted to "borrow" it. The table group that she always hang out with sat in the corner of the cafeteria, brought together their laptops on either side of the table, and started playing games against each other and watching different animes like every other day. _I'm still amazed that we haven't been banned from the Board of Education Wi-Fi. We all have our technology and use it, but they just don't seem to care anymore. We even watched parts of High School DxD on it which might as well be porn for all the messed up things in it. _The others, especially Isaac, didn't let her watch some of the anime deeming her too innocent to watch.

They've all known each other since middle school so no one would hold back insulting each other; they were the rejects that didn't care about each other until everyone else left them. Now they're all rejects together. Unwilling to leave each other quite yet.

Kira had to admit to having more guy-friends than girl-friends even though she's a girl, but to her, that's everyday life. Her whole table group of 15-20 are all guys except for her and one other. Then her metal tech class, there's another girl, but she usually doesn't come to class everyone else is a guy. Although she finds guys are much easier to talk to, she can't help but love the girls. If she was going to date, the person would have to have more in the chest than in the pants.

BING

Calm was next. The class talked about being human and how it was ok to have lots of sex at their age as long as they have protection on… the kids in that class ranged between 15-17 years old. It got really awkward really fast when the speakers started talking, but the students didn't make _too_ much chaos. Ok, they got yelled at by the teacher at the end of class, but it wasn't the worse they've had.

BING

Metal tech was like a spare or study hall, except there was no studying, like always. Kira borrowed one of her friend's laptop, and started playing a game where she had to keep two couples together. On her first try, they stayed together, but weren't happy, _they should have broken up instead of staying together for someone else. _A piece of scrap metal could be seen from the corner of Kira's eye; she reacted quickly by leaning backwards and letting the piece sail by. It was a daily occurrence so no one was really concerned about it.

Others around her _did_ do some things, like go on their laptops, and maybe one person worked on something random, like a steel rose. She was taking hers home tonight, and the failed hidden blade she tried to make.

BING

Finally! It was the end of the day! Kira was bouncing in place excited to finally go home, be lazy there, and _not _do any homework. After getting on the bus, she popped down on one of the back seats, tossed her bag on the other, and waited for her friend Mia to join her. Sure enough, Mia never passes up the chance for a seat and Kira felt her backpack crushing her lungs seconds after she spotted Mia.

"Hey, did you forget about my lung problem, or are you trying to kill me?" Kira asked Mia as she sits herself down.

"I didn't _forget_, I just don't _care_." Mia answered with an innocent smile that would have fooled anyone she _didn't_ know for more than a few minutes. That's just how double faced she was, but Kira loved her like that.

"Don't forget who always gets you a seat then." Kira mumbled at her looking out the window.

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Did you die?" She asked Mia turning her head to look at Mia. Mia had her headphones on and was looking at her phone screen, a very familiar sight to Kira by now.

_Sigh, we were getting more and more addicted to the new technology, I didn't really like it because I saw my friends less, and less, but I had to admit, I found fun things on the internet. Did I wish for a different life without so much technology? Hell no._

The bus was moving smoothly along with minor moves.

Kira's eyes started drooping, getting heavier with each passing second. She grabbed her glasses and put them in the front shirt pocket so she didn't crush them while she slept, succumbing to darkness. Seconds before darkness completely filled her vision, she felt her hairs rise at a weird tingle at the back of her neck and her left eye twitched uncontrollably. _Who cares, I'm sleeping. _She thinks uncaringly. Darkness took over.

Fire. Screams. A Flash of Pain. Darkness again. HELP!

Kira groaned. _What happened?_ She felt a sharp pain at her side as she tried to get up. She was somehow laid on her side in what felt like grass and a sharp rock. She clenched her hands around the soft plants, trying to get back reality, she smelled gasoline. She senses snapped back to her like an elastic band pulled too far.

"Fuck!" She yelled out of both fear and pain. She slowly pried her eyes open only to shut them again a moment after, trying to keep the sight out of her brain. But it was burned into her thoughts never to leave again. There was bus on its side it was burning bright red, yellow, and orange colours, corpses lied scatted around the burning red and yellow bus, all laying in their own pool of red, some bigger than others.

She rolled over so she was on all fours, and fought to keep her lunch down in her stomach. She had her hand clamped over her mouth and nose trying to block the smell and food from going in and out respectively. _Fuck. I don't want to see this._ Even without glasses, it was still too clear a sight to forget from a young mind.

_Wait, maybe I just mistook it for something else. Yea, that's it._ She took out her glasses with shaking hands and moved into a sitting position. She slowly got her glasses on, eyes closed the entire time. Hoping it was just a dream when she opened them again, she saw the same sight.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the sick feeling to visit her again she covered her mouth again, and sure enough, it came. This time it was lighter than the first time and soon passed. Kira opened her eyes again, this time she could see the trees around her and that she was just a less than 20 meters away from the crash. The next thing that registered in her mind was that it was warm and it was still light out. It was usually cold and dark by 4-5pm in winter.

Even the light breeze blowing at her face was warm, and not the bitter, harsh, cold she was used to. _I think I'd prefer the cold to snap me to reality right now. _Kira thought grimly. The birds slowly started chirping, even after the nightmare the young girl was lucky enough to miss, only seeing the results of it. Realizing that it was getting too cold for birds in Canada, and the water would soon freeze.

The first sober thought of the day came to Kira's head.

_This isn't Canada. __Great._

**I don't own Akame ga Kill, or it would be very different. Enjoy :)**


	2. Hikaru and Egg

The first sober thought of the day came to Kira's head.

_This wasn't Canada. __Great__._

Kira felt the wind blowing again, this time it wasn't light. She felt her panda hat start to tip backwards, alike when someone wants to be a dick, and flicks someone else's hat off their head. Her hand automatically reached up in attempt to stop it from blowing off completely. Her was just a few moments too late.

It got blown into the woods behind her flipping in the wind on the way there. That's when Kira finally took notice of all the different shades of green from different kinds of plants and trees around her. Usually she only saw one kind of green, evergreens, the pine tree. Their the only green that lives though the winter, even Christmas spirit died down sooner or later, but the spirit never lasts until summer or even spring for that matter. But there were no pine trees around here.

Groan. _Great, just great. I now have to deal with my summer allergies again._ Completely forgetting the scene before her for a few moments to hate life, she gathered the energy needed to drag herself up from the grass and to chase her favourite hat. She could feel the grass crushing under her shoes, a feeling she doesn't usually feel or like to feel. It always meant her allergies would start acting up again, unlike winter when the cold killed off all annoying pests like weeds, grass, mosquitoes, flowers, the leaves of trees, most flying things, and keeps furry animals away from her. See? It kills off everything she's allergic to.

Kira started turning around as she entered the forest. The trees were too green and coloured with flowers, the sun was shining down too hard and bright, the brushes had too many leaves and there were too many things flying in the air around her. Simply put, she hated the weather and everything that lived because of it.

Taking another look around, Kira found her hat at the base of a tree with another black and white blur beside it, it was just a few more steps into the forest and not far from the bus. Putting more energy to her legs she started into a light jog towards the black and white blurs.

She took a deep breath in, and instantly regretted it. There was more than gasoline around here; it was the smell of iron, more specifically, blood.

Kira was used to the smell of blood so it didn't really bother her, it was similar to the smell of her metal tech class, iron. And the gasoline reminded her of automatics class, she missed them. _But this does smell just like home…_ Kira concerned. She thought a bit about her life so far, what has she done so far in life? Easy. Nothing, her life has been completely useless so far. Wow, it hurts to just think about it.

In her mindless thoughts she didn't notice the root by her foot.

THUMP

"Ughh…" She groaned. She got a face full of dirt, and her glasses pushed into her face.

She put her hands on either side of her body feeling the grass and clumps of rough dirt around her, and lifted herself up into a push-up position, then a sitting position. Her hat was now right in front of her, and the other black and white blur turns out to be an egg. It's beautiful; it was black with pure white dancing around the huge exterior of the shell, it was almost the size of Kira's hat. It seemed to glow a light blue and pulse; Kira felt her own heartbeat pulse faster and harder with it_. It mine, I want it._ She slapped her hat back on her head and took off her blue baggy sweater, warped it around the egg, and carefully cradled it to her small chest.

She started heading back to the nightmare, hoping she didn't drop the egg, she had no idea how strong it was, and was certainly unwilling to test it out.

The burning smell got stronger and stronger the closer she got to it. The smell burned into her nostrils and made her eyes water, but unwilling to show she was so vulnerable. She made quick work of the tears and hugged the egg tighter, as if responding to her crushing hug, the egg pulsed with a warm glow trying to give its strength to the young girl who needed a friend.

Feeling better, Kira kneeled down to put her newly deemed friend down into the grass and rearranged the sweater so it was a nest for the egg. If she was trapped here alone, she would change it so she wasn't alone. It is known that people can go crazy after witnessing such a tragedy, but Kira was never normal.

Looking back to the dying flames, Kira thought_. I could probably savage something out of all this crap._ Hoping her bag made it out alive and in one piece.

As she started getting closer to the fire she saw some of the bodies didn't die from the crash. There were bodies that were torn apart by teeth, and limbs missing from a few. Others had parts of their guts hanging out like someone took a large hook, sharpened the curve, pushed that though them, and pulled it out taking most of their guts with it. Over and over.

Kira had to clamp her hand over her mouth again because the sight was not a persent one, no matter how many video games she played, it could never prepare her for the smell, and sight of the people she saw everyday. The bodies had started rotting already, and the bugs had started their own feast at the cost of her schoolmate's bodies. Thankfully, Kira didn't really interact with people outside of her small group of rejects so didn't even know many of their names.

She kept on walking with a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, hoping that whatever ate them didn't feel like having dessert today. The sun was high in the sky, shining down like an unforgiving god. Kira's eyes twitched a bit looking at it before changing her attention to the items scattered around the area. More of the items were in one piece, and that the things that ate her schoolmates weren't coming back anytime soon after a fitful meal.

"MIA!" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs remembering she was sitting beside Mia, "Where the hell are you!?" She shouted at Mia, quickly going to toppled bus. It only had some parts on fire, and it seems that the gasoline was quickly burning off. Kira ran, going to the open door that was on top of the bus. She tried to climb the short length, but pulled back as soon as she touched the pipes.

Her eyes showed determination, and anger as she took a few steps back. Hesitated, then ran full speed at the bus intending to get in. Bad move. She clenched her teeth as her hands made contact with the exhaust pipe and forced herself to keep climbing. _Fuck, this sting. I don't want to get a pair of white hands._ Kira once put her hands against a hot rock when camping with her school and it turned a sickly white for a few days before leaving a light scar on her left a small eternity, she finally got up to the bus's side door and jumped down to the inside.

It is hell in there. No, it's hotter than hell. She landed on the other side windows and slowly made her way to the back. Mia knows that a buses engine is at the front, so it's the safest at the back. The plastic seats were melting and the paint had long burned off leaving bare poles pulsing with heat. Kira was sweating buckets in the overheated bus, but her eyes showed a fire she never had before.

There were bags that littered the floor, abandoned by their owners in hopes of survival.

After the last seat Kira lost all hope of finding Mia alive. If she went to the front to the engine, she was dead. If she went out, she didn't answer, and it could assume that she was dead.

"Dammit."

Kira's heart was being weighted down by the stress of losing someone. Her eyes started to tear unwillingly. Defiance to the end, she was grateful to the heat for once when the tears quickly evaporated. Her instincts told her otherwise, but who really listened to their instincts in the twenty-first century? They lead people wrong during tests, and friends start hating others after they speak for their instincts.

Instincts are abandoned on Earth in favour of survival.

Sigh.

Although Kira was depressed, she couldn't help but feel happy. There was no sign of Mia's body, and it is a general rule to not mark someone off as dead before it can be proofed.

Kira walked back to stand next to the egg, took off her hat clenching it to her stomach and lowered her head, she stayed there for a minute. The same thing happens on Remembrance Day. The wind slowly blow though her hair as her mind went blank and the birds quieted down as if knowing something was happening. The wind picked up speed as her tears increased, the leaves blown around the crash sight and turning red when landing in the pools of blood.

Suddenly, her head snapped up to look at the sky seeing a blur of light just over the trees. The wind died down and Kira fell to her knees gasping.

_Fuck, my allergies are acting up. _She grasped her chest trying to stop whatever was in the wind from entering her lungs.

Kira panicked, looking around with eyes of a cornered animal. Finally spotting what she was looking for, she dashed to the right leaving her hat to float down beside her sweater and egg. She dashed to a black backpack with a red ribbon tied to a zipper.

Getting to it, she dropped to her knees and dug though the side pocket on the left, completely ignoring her injuries. Finding a small case with different medicine in it, she popped it open and looked for the smallest pill, the allergic reaction pills. Kira quickly dry swallowed it and forced herself to take deep, slow breaths. Then placing the rest of the pills inside beside her cough drops, and inhaler she closed it placing it back in her bag. Using her arm to carry the backpack like a purse awkwardly, instead of using her damaged hands, she made it back to the egg slowly.

After retrieving her bag, Kira looked around for a bit of soft cloth to bandage her hands with. Scaning the area, her eyes zoned in onto a messenger bag with flowers on the side a some fabric hanging out of it. _Our school does have fashion studies where the people make their own clothes._ Kira started towards the colourful bag with hope.

Soon getting to the bag, she found a few thick strips of white cotton fabric. Quickly making them smaller by ripping them with her teeth, she was able to get long thin strips to fit her hands. Warping them tightly around her palms and half way up her fingers, she clenched and unclenched her hands trying to get a feel for hard it would be to move them. Not too hard, the burns were light, and the bandages didn't let her see them letting them fade to the back of her mind.

Letting the wind blow at her again, she walked around gathering all the other bags. Within a few minutes, Kira managed to drag all the bags that were in one piece into one line beside her stuff.

The bags left around were mostly in one piece since the animals had as much food as they wanted before leaving. And some left their bags back in the bus when trying to escape the heat. Putting her panda hat on again, Kira got to work.

Digging though her bag, Kira laid out all her stuff. There was a thin binder full of class work, which went out the figurative window pretty fast. She still had an IPod, laptop, three power cords and a pump powered charger; there was also the pink mp3 player and ear buds Kira's parents bought her last Christmas in attempt to get her to be more girly, that failed miserably. She put all her tech back inside carefully so it doesn't get damaged anymore after checking to make sure it worked.

There was a workbook for physics, she set that aside for burning later, but kept the textbook for history, thinking she might have gone back in time like every other anime.

Looking though the next area, she saw her lunch case, tossing the containers over her shoulder, but keeping the green water bottle with dots randomly scattered around it. She also found some chocolate and a full bag of sunflower seeds. Placing the chocolate back in, she opened the reseal-able bag and tossed some into her mouth. Crunching was heard as she cracked open to shells to get the seed.

Turning her head, she spat out a shell while eating the inside. Blindly reaching in and groping around, she found her flashlight that never moved since the start of summer. She pressed the bottom and a bright light shined out to the ground. _Yup, it still works._ She thinks happily putting it away while lightly grinning.

Her breath still came out in shudders as she starts looking though the other bags for anything she might need.

After a hour of looking though dead peoples things, she came up with a flip blade, a lighter and matches, some beef jerky, and a small bottle of hand sanitizer. _Thank you lord that I do _not_ believe in. _Kira was a Atheist like most Canadians, she didn't believe in a god or any supreme being. Just hoped for the best in day-to-day life. Tossing every into her bag worked well enough for Kira as she could fit everything she need inside.

Deciding to take another walk around to ensure she didn't miss anything Kira quickly circled around the area before tripping again and getting another taste of the dirt.

She looked down to see what she tripped over and saw it was a cloth case with a hilt.

"OH! My sword umbrella!" she exclaimed childishly, happily having completely forgotten about if before this point. She grabbed it as she stood and ran back to both her old and new stuff.

Strapping the fake sword onto the right side of her bag and picking up her sweater rapped egg, she started off in the direction she saw the light an hour ago. The sun was still in the sky, but slowly getting lower and lower as the day wears on.

Within a hour, Kira starts to get tried of carrying a egg with her arms and sets down for a break. Sitting down, she tied the sweater arms around her right shoulder to under her left arm; she settled her egg into the main body part on her right shoulder and curled the egg around getting the ends of the sweater tucked under its arms creating a cocoon for the egg.

Not noticing anything wrong with the surrounding area, she got out her sunflower seeds and started eating them spiting out the shells into the thick plant life.

The sun had started to set, and it was finally started to get colder, much to Kira's relief. It wasn't cold, so there was no need for a fire, nor was Kira willing to spend another half an hour starting the fire and finding rocks to keep it from spreading. Instead, she freed the egg put on the sweater and hugged the egg curling up by the base of a tree protected by the roots, before darkness came for the second time that day.

CRACK

"Shhh…" Kira responded groggily only half awake. She don't feel the need to get out of bed because of a noise, so she slowly slipped back to dreamland as it was still dark.

CRACK CRACK

_I'm home, there were sticks digging into my back, and my chest was moving… MY CHEST IS MOVING!_

"AHHHH!" Kira was not ashamed to say that she let out a screech befitting of a little child seeing a horror movie for the first time, before moving trying to get her sweater off that had somehow gotten entangled with her, some roots, and the ground. Her chest was vibrating and felt like pieces were coming off of it and dropping to the ground. _Did I catch some kind of new disease? A new southern virus that Canadians can't protect themselves against? I didn't even want to be here! But if so, at least make it painless. _Kira slowly resigned to her fate, closing her large dark brown eyes.

CRACK

_Good-bye cruel world, I didn't really like my life anyway, it was too short and didn't have enough human interaction. _

Silence.

_What? You aren't going to kill me off?_ Kira slowly opened one eye and looked down to her chest. There was a strange weight on it. _Shell pieces? I broke the egg when I was trying to get away from the cracking?_ Kira was suddenly very depressed, she felt like she killed her first new friend… _wow, life sucks. First everyone dies, then the heat tries to kill me, then everyone dies again! What a great lif_e. _If you didn't catch that, that was sarcasm._

Sigh.

What she didn't notice was a strange paw reaching out from her sweater and didn't notice until it pawed at her neck, unwilling to harm her.

Kira was startled by it, but didn't do more than flinch. She reached down to see what was moving around on her chest, but before she could, she saw the head of a… _something_ pop up. It certainly wasn't any animal from Earth. She suddenly felt very idiotic, and foolish for not checking before freaking out.

It had a pair of horns on top of its head, had two blood red eyes that were where they usually are, and an extra eye on its forehead, it had four stubby legs, and a tail like the end of a snake, but with a sharp end. It was born with all its fur, but blind man could tell it was a newborns fur, it was soft and silkily to the touch, and had a cats nose and mouth. It also had what looks like a pair of wings. _Sweet, I guess life doesn't hate me too much after all. _She grinned at all the new chances presented to her.

Animals tend to bond with what they see first as their mother, the strange creature was no different. He named Kira his mother and yelped at her. Trying to get to her face and lick her.

"Stop that, I'm allergic to you!" Kira laughed as the little animal tried repeatedly to jump on her face. Finally getting a good grasp on the scruff of the creature's neck.

"Your name is Hikaru." She pointed to him, "I am Kira." She pointed to herself. "Hikaru" She points to him. "Kira" Point to herself again. It took her a minute of that to realize the newly named Hikaru couldn't remember her being a newborn. It would take days for his memory to register anything other than his mother, and food.

Rubbing the back of her head, she looked at him. She patted Hikaru's head between the horns and smiled as light slowly filtered though the trees and onto Hikaru's fur. It shined a light red and orange like fire and a small range of other colours.

"'Radiance' is the perfect name for you. Isn't it?" Kira mumbles.

Growl.

"I don't know if that came from you or me but I'll feed us both, you're hungry, eh?" She told him true to her Canadian heritage. He seemed to meow at Kira, and licked her hand. She grinned taking the beef jerky out.

**Sorry for any mistakes, please point them out and I will fix them. Hope you enjoyed :)**

**I don't own Akame Ga Kill**


	3. Blue Haired Woman?

Rubbing the back of her head, she looked at him. She patted Hikaru's head between the horns and smiled as light slowly filtered though the trees and onto Hikaru's fur. It shined a light red and orange like fire and a small range of other colours.

"'Radiance' is the perfect name for you. Isn't it?" Kira mumbles.

Growl.

"I don't know if that came from you or me but I'll feed us both, you're hungry, eh?" She told him true to her Canadian heritage. He seemed to meow at Kira, and licked her hand. She grinned taking the beef jerky out.

She felt the familiar plastic against my hand and the ripping feeling of the zipper that keeps it fresh. It usually doesn't work, then food always ends up dry. She got out all the beef jerky and counted.

Ten. They had ten strips of beef jerky to keep Kira and a little pup alive. That wasn't enough for normal person for a day, much less one and another. Water was also a problem. Kira started worrying for their lives and hoped they would find someone before they starved.

Sigh._ Lets make the best of this than._

Kira put half the pieces back in the bag and sealed it up again. Giving two to the soft little pup tumbling around in her lap, and slowly eating her three, Kira placed the bag on the forest floor and chewed on the dry pieces of meat. It wasn't good, it was rough, dried out, and had no flavour. _Sandpaper would be a better name for this. _She looked back at Hikaru to see that he was eating happily uncaring of the world around him.

Hikaru scrabbled off Kira's lap to chase a dropped piece of jerky and did a small roll landing on his back in attempt to eat it. Kira stared at him in amusement.

He was now growling at the chuck of meat trying to intimidate it. _A piece of long dead cow… cute. _She grinned as Hikaru jumped at it, grabbed it, and rolled with it while biting at it. Kira finally allowed herself to laugh for the first time since coming here. _I love you Hikaru. _

Kira left Hikaru to his own devices as she started putting their meagre supply of food in to her backpack, and wrapped the sweater around her waist. She had to swing her bag around a little to get the momentum needed to get it on her back because of the weight of her technology and other things. _Who says physics is useless? It's useful until grade 8, _then_ it becomes useless. _

_Hikaru was a goo contrast for Kira, while both were spirited with they wanted to be and overly stubborn when it came to certain things, one is thoughtful, _decisive, ambitious, and cautious by nature. While the other is careless, childish, lazy, easy-going, and absent-minded. But both adventurous, devoted, impulsive, and agile. It's pretty easy to tell Kira was the second one described.

"Hikaru! I called out, we're leaving!" Kira told him, but of course, being a newborn with a short attention span, he ignores her.

"Hikaru! Lets go!" She called again only to get the same result.

After the fifth unsuccessful try, her arm swoops down and caught him by the stomach, and cradled him to her chest again.

"You know, you're heavier now than you were an egg, any chance you could walk?" She asked Hikaru. This time she wasn't ignored exactly, she was answered by a snore. Kira really have _no_ idea where she's headed now that she forgot to mark the way before falling asleep.

About ten minutes into the walk, Kira felt it was unnecessary to carry Hikaru and gently placed him on her shoulder by her neck again. Much to everyone's surprise, he stayed on Kira's shoulder and didn't fall off. His softer fur brushed against her neck as a soft breeze blow into them both.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, let go Hikaru." Kira noticed he has claws a bit _too_ late as something sharp dug into her shoulder. Hikaru seemed to somewhat understand Kira when she started shaking her shoulder in attempt to get the poor guy off. He retracted them until they were just above the skin, but still in the clothes, and curled them so they don't poke his "mother". _Huh, now I know I'm probably dreaming. I had too good a friend here. _Kira teared up a bit at the consideration that was given to her by Hikaru.

_If this is a dream, can I ever wake up again? But do I want to wake up? I can stay in this strange but interesting world, see all kinds of different things, and maybe even get someone? I already had the loyal pet I always wanted,__ or__ I can go back to my boring life with partly absent parents, and years of school ahead of me, then go to work until the government think I'm old enough to stop and do nothing for the rest of my miserable life._

_I'm not going back. Nope, I'm happy right here. But I do hope there are people around, or it will be as boring as hell just like Earth._

Getting lost in her thoughts again, she kept heading towards… somewhere hopefully with food and water.

Sadly she didn't notice the noises around her or Hikaru when he started growling at something. Bad move.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a rough deep voice sounded, cutting her roughly out of her useless thoughts, and daydreams.

Kira turned around and glared at the offenders for making her return to reality, there were three of them. Two males, and one female. They dressed like they still lived in the dark ages. In robes, and sandals, and a small piece of rope as a belt around their waist. They all had similar clothing, and didn't look too different from each other. Their faces, and builds were all slightly different but the same, which means they have similar genes. Likely from a village that didn't interact with others much.

"Hey there! I'm looking for the biggest city around here? Can you please lead me there?" Kira ask them nicely with a small smile.

"Sure, give us your money and we'll think about it." One of the men said.

Kira took her bag off slowly, dropping it and reaching to the right to grab her sword umbrella. With the bandages on her hands, she liked like a swordswoman ready to fight, but the look was dulled by the panda hat and the curious looks coming from her eyes and face. But she still looked dangerous with her left hand casually holding the case like it was an everyday thing to cut people down. It was in video games where she learned most of her non-existing skills from.

"No thanks, I prefer just getting the directions and leaving thank you." She said firmly but politely. Kira was raised to be polite to people, never rude. Although there were a fair few exceptions.

Their eyes darkened a bit as Kira's shoulder started to vibrate with Hikaru's growls.

"I'll share some of my food if you show me the way. I told them." Kira was playing peacemaker trying to bluff them into believing they were a threat. "I'll also give you half of what you can use, and half of all my food." She wasn't lying, but was purposely misleading them. A skill everyone should have picked up after the age of 10.

Thinking there wouldn't be any trouble, she turned her back to them to put away her fake sword.

Sadly, she missed little twinkle in their eyes, was it could be mush worse than just a bit mischief, it put Kira at a huge disadvantage as she didn't understand what they were willing to do.

"Great! Now give me some info about what's around here, and maybe some basic history? I'm not from around here, and since you know where everything is, I can assume we aren't far off from the city?" She gave a winning smiling made to charm people, Kira looked like a child, but that's what usually worked when she needed some help, she doesn't mind.

"Sure, just get rid of the Danger Beast and come over here." The female of the group responded.

"Sorry, but what's a danger beast?" Kira asked with a confused look on her face.

The three laughed at her, until a growl from Hikaru silenced them.

"The Danger Beast goes away." One of the males said. Kira stared blankly at them_. A danger beast? The fluffy harmless little fur ball perched on my shoulder, and even retracted his claws so he didn't hart me?_

"You mean Hikaru?" She asked them slowly, starting to think she asked the wrong people for help. "Don't worry, he's harmless. The only thing he's harmed is a piece of beef jerky." Kira deadpanned thinking they were crazy.

They were having similar thoughts of Kira as she stoking the Beast's fur, calming him down.

_They were crazy to think __my __Hikaru was going to be a danger to anyone. I mean, what could a little cub do to a grown person? If they thought a little cub like this would kill them, they need to go to a therapist, soon._

"Come on, let's go. I want to see the city, and on the way, let's talk about history, and animals." Kira told them shooting a smile off to each person, trying to smooth everything over.

She ran the rest of the way to the group, grabbed the female with her right hand and started pulling the woman towards herself in attempt to act friendly, and to get them moving. Kira felt her eye twitch and her vision shift a little, she disregarded it because it's happened since she was a kid.

Wrong, although it got them moving. Within seconds, Kira felt the tip of a blade by her neck, ready to draw blood. She stiffened and their next words sent shivers down her back, and made Hikaru growl uncontrollably feeling his mother was in danger.

"Or we could just kill you and your little _pet_ off, then take _all_ your stuff, sounds good, right mates?" One of the men growled at her. _Shit._ Kira's breathing started getting faster and shallower as he talked, and her vision kept on shifting. _Maybe my glasses were getting too old?_ Her chest was pounding so much it starts to hurt her, and she could feel lungs almost exploding. She gripped her shirt above her chest around her lungs with her left hand, and clenched her right hand, hard. _Shit I really didn't want to go like this; I wanted to at least get someone as my girlfriend before I left this life._

CRACK

_I heard that sound, and a scream, was that me?_

"You bitch! I'll kill you" shouted the man with the blade to Kira's throat, _I guess not._ "Let go of Lee!" shouted the other. Kira's grip loosened as she realized the crack must have been from the poor girl's wrist. That was the last straw for Hikaru as he leaped into the air started mauling the man with the sword pointed to his mother's throat. His wings spread out under the gleaming sun, twisting and turning to get closer in order to eliminate the threat.

Kira was so terrified that her vision wasn't just shifting anymore instead seeing black dots at the corners of her eyesight. _I hope those are really there, or I'll be going to join the rest of my schoolmates soon._

Even Kira couldn't clearly see what was happening. Just that a golden blur in the air getting closer the crazy man with the sword with every passing second.

While Kira was preoccupied by her thoughts and questions as to why they would still attack, she failed, once again, to notice the threats behind her, lucky someone else was looking out for her.

THUMP

Kira snaps around to see what fell down, the sight made her strangely relieved, and a bit sick. There was the other man behind her with a dagger in his hand, trying to stab the occupied girl. But there was dog on two legs, chewing on the man which was still alive. His face was twitching, and his hand was clenching and unclenching, but unable to scream.

"Koro, there is one more evil to be exterminated. Eat." She clamp a hand over her mouth to stop the small breakfast she had in the morning from coming back up, she tightly closed her eyes, and dropped down to the grass. As many horror movies as she's seen, it was different from seeing it in real time, and smell of blood overwhelmed her senses again.

Hikaru landed by his mother's side and started nuzzling the girls face with his soft and silky fur. Looked up, Kira spotted a girl with long auburn hair, and large amber eyes. Kira pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked at the girl's seemingly kind face. It didn't look like someone who just ordered someone else eaten a second ago.

Kira groaned at idea coming back to her head, deciding to picking up Hikaru, she hugging him tightly against her chest. Kira didn't want to look at Hikaru's "artwork" with the other man. But seeing his claws, she knew it was bloody and painful for whoever was on the receiving end of those small but powerful claws.

"I'm so confused… but thank you, I own ya one." Kira mumbled to the other girl groggily as if in a sleeping trance.

"No problem! I'm just doing my job to keep the people safe!" She was certainly enthusiastic about her job. Hoping to take advantage of the chance given to her, Kira stood back up holding Hikaru who looking innocent if you disregarded the blood on him.

"Hey, where is the nearest city?" Kira wanted to get in to the city and see what point everyone was at. She could then try her hand at marketing using the knowledge of her time. Funny thing is that school tells you _nothing_ important. Students don't know how to do taxes, can't find a good job, and don't know how to get a house or apartment. But they can tell you everything about the Pythagorean Theorem, and trigonometry. They were the two parts of math Kira was passing in.

"Here, I'll take you there!" She told Kira cheerfully, Kira was on guard for once, unwilling to get killed now. If the girl could kill so easily and be so happy the next that is call psychopathic right? Kira couldn't judge the girl if she didn't want to be called a hypocrite. _I'm not judging, I took a test once, and it came out that I should see someone about my personality. __Kira told herself so she wouldn't judge the girl._

"Thank you…" Kira trailed off not knowing her name.

"Seryu, Seryu Ubiquitous. Nice to meet you." She flashes a bright smile towards the end. Kira flash one of her own and walked to get her stuff back while putting Hikaru on her shoulder. She grabbed her fake sword and brought it to her bag, straps it on, and swings it over her left shoulder, the one Hikaru was not on.

"Cool, I'm Kira, shall we go?" Kira said in the most kind voice she had, which, she had to admit, isn't much; she wasn't normally a very nice person, polite? Yes, but nice? Nope, not happening. Seryu didn't really respond, so Kira took it upon herself to keep the awkward silence at bay.

"You know, this is where you make fun of me a bit, and we joke around." Kira could just feel the awkwardness floating though the air.

"Um, so, how did you get a Danger Beast to listen to you?" _Wow_, _she sure changed the topic quick. But danger beast again? Hikaru wasn't that scary._

"Let's go to the city, I still don't know what most things are. I'm not from around here so I want to learn a bit more from here. Can you take me around so I can see?" Kira asked hoping for the best, and that Seryu wasn't crazy.

"Sure! There's a tournament on soon it comes around every month or so, we can go catch it now if we hurry. It shows a wonderful display of strength and power, perfect if you want to know more about the Capital. " Seryu reached for Kira's hand, and dragged her to a road Kira had overlooked or just missed, and to a horse powered cart_. Huh, that answers one of my questions._ Kira got to sit in the front with Seryu and suffered every bump and turn as she was used smooth rides where there were no rocks bumping the whole cart around.

_I'm suffering already. But I'm so curious about this new world._

Not soon enough they arrived at the 'Capital' and Kira marvelled at the walls protecting the city they had to be at least forty meters tall. _There were even guards there, I don't know if the guards are just for decoration, or if they can actually fight, but I'm not in the mood, or shape to test it._

The inside could rival the looks of one of the old streets in Kira's city but this one was buzzing with life and colour. Kira was liking this place more by the minute, it was lively, and had a sweet charm to it.

"Here we are." Seryu announced. "Sorry but I have to get back to my job, but I'll leave you in the hands of one of the nobles! You have nothing to fear!" She exclaimed to me before leading Kira to a young girl around her age. "This is Aceline. Have fun you two!" Seryu shouted as she left a innocent girl to a evil woman.

"Come on, let's go. I want to see the tournament." Aceline said sounding bored at the aspect of babysitting. Kira could also tell, and decided she didn't like Aceline pretty quick.

"Your name means "noble"? That's kinda interesting." Kira stated to Aceline bluntly before following her to a large dome, it was one of the few times that she was rude to someone without good reason, but she had a bad feeling about Aceline.

Kira could finally safely this was where the tournament was, her assumption was finally right after getting everything else wrong so far. This was where the tournament was being held at. Even the doors are massive, big enough to fit a dragon with room to spare. There is a banner hanging just above the doors it had a shield surrounded by an oval ribbon that breaks in two places, and angel above it and the bottom part of a blade and two loops coming from it, making it look like a bow.

Kira noticed Aceline speak with one of the people dressed in a tunic with a the same crest as the banner by the doors. _Oh well, her business_. Kira entered the dome and was nearly turned more deaf than she already was. The inside is bright from the sun shining in and it was full up to the brim, there's so much energy in this place. Even Hikaru hid in his mothers neck trying to block out some of the sound. Everyone is dressed in bright colours and was cheering the two guys in the match below. They dug out the bottom so the matches didn't do too much damage to the dome itself, smart. I look to the other side of the dome to see a big seat there with a blue haired woman sitting on it.

"Wow" Kira was left speech less at the girl that is easily most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

A hand grabbed Kira's shoulder and pulled her to the front before she could even look at her attacker. The only one Kira knew here is Aceline, so using her skills of deduction she figured it was Aceline dragging her off, hopefully not some random stranger. She felt a little tug on her shoulder and saw that Aceline had taken Hikaru into her arms with a smile. Kira had a horrible feeling about it. She should have listened.

After the three got to the front, Aceline smiled at Kira. Not a gentle smile, a 'good luck you're going to need it' smile. Kira paled, realizing what could now happen and having a good idea of what happened between Aceline and person working here now. _Please let me be wrong._ She had never hoped to be wrong so much in her life, sadly her prays were not answered.

"Next up, we have Kira and Beowulf!" the announcer called. _There might be another Kira in the crowd, it's not me._

**I, sadly don't own Akame Ga Kill but I would like to.**


	4. The Blue Beauty and The Traitor

Next up, we have Kira and Beowulf!" the announcer called. _There might be another Kira in the crowd, it's not me. _

_Yea just keep telling yourself that and it just might come true, huh?_ Kira was being sarcastic to even herself. That is sad.

"What are you waiting for? Go, I'll hold your stuff for you." Aceline told Kira with a fake smile, pulling her bag off her back and left the poor girl with nothing but the clothes she had on including her baggy sweater. Hikaru seemed to be fighting a growing daze unsuccessfully. _Drugs. They drugged Hikaru._ Kira knew enough to tell the difference between someone that was stoned, and someone that took too much and was really to drop and stiffen. She seemed with anger at the nerve of Aceline.

Just as Kira took a step towards Aceline, guards appeared out of the crowd and surrounded the coward in a defensive circle. Then another few came out and made their way towards Kira

_Fuck. I'm doomed. _

Kira refused to go down that easily. She tried to run back the way they've came from but found her way blocked by three people wearing the same tunic and seal as the one Aceline talked to by the doors. Kira usually hates to state the obvious but made an exception. _Their not on my side. Shit._

Kira still wasn't going willingly, if she was going up, she would have to be dragged up there kicking and screaming. True to her word, she was dragged up kicking and screaming.

"You double-crossing sell out! How could you?! Jerk! Asshat!" Kira yelled multiple colourful words to the noble girl that set her up as she's taken to the platform against her will.

The regal figure with long blue hair was sitting on the throne, bored. But upon seeing a commotion down in the crowd, she trained her eyes on a small figure with a panda on their head getting dragged into the platform kicking and screaming. Unable to tell their gender with their sweater on, it was hard to say with short hair, baggy pants and sweater, and a somewhat high pitched voice, anyone would be confused.

But it wasn't everyday she got to see the moves of a potential lover; she could tell by the teenager's movement that they were not stranger to battle. Not very strong, but had the potential and was mouldable at such a young age.

Kira was tossed in the air, landing roughly on her back. She opened her eyes to the sight of the biggest man she has seen staring down at her. Seven foot five of pure muscle looking down on her, Kira's eye twitched. Not a good wake up call.

"I surrender." She cries out in hopes that would let her off the hook. She was intimidated by the large size of the man, forgetting every factor needed in a good fighter. Her hopes were quickly dashed as the man picked her up, set her down on her small feet and before looking the girl in the eye.

"I don't take prisoners." He grumbled out.

"FIGHT!" yelled the announcer.

"Well fuck you too!" Kira shouts as she's forced to duck in order to dodge a flying fist aimed for her, trying to remember the karate classes she took in grade eight. She never really stopped practicing blocking and dodging, but she long since slacked off on kicking and strong punches. She relayed on speed rather than strength.

The goddess was sorely disappointed as Kira called out surrender trying to remain peaceful, wondering if she made a mistake in choosing her. Although brightened seeing teenager wouldn't take hits lying down, instead, dodging them.

Seeing that Kira's opponent was slow, she didn't feel the need to take him seriously anymore. She had toned in her dodging in metal tech when there would be flying pieces of metal coming every so often, and she was proud to say she didn't get too many scratches from that class. Although blocking would be useless against his strength dodging would be her weapon, the man didn't seem to want to use his brain. A muscle that was sorely unexercised by the man, but toned to the atom by Kira over years and years of quick thinking on the streets.

Her mind was sharp and quick, the adrenaline rush coming to her again making her more excited for a good fight; she hasn't had a good one in a while. They were both unarmed and it reminded her of her friends teaching her to fight properly. Her skills haven't dulled since coming here, if anything, they got more powerful.

Kira couldn't help but feel disappointed at the man, she had hoped for a better match if she was going to be dragged up and forced to fight for other people's amusement. As strong as the man was, if she could get in closer and dodge one hit, she would be able to down him with a blade, or any weapon for that matter. It was no different than bullying in her opinion, although a plan would have to be carried out.

Kira pondered her choices to get out of the fight, starting to slack off and dodged half-heartedly. _I could lose on purpose, but that would require me taking at least one hit._ She sidesteps to the left to avoid another huge fist. _And I'm not confident I could _survive_ that one hit._ Kira thinks as his fist hit the ground where she was standing a second ago.

Cracks started forming under the power of his fist. Kira just stared for a second, unmoving. _Now I'm positive I'll die if I take a direct hit. __But the man was very slow, taking a few seconds to recover from each and every punch or kick he handed out._

_Quick, quick, think brain, think! I am more agile, and I am faster. I can end it by jumping off the platform, or my winning._ As she gave another half-assed dodge to another flying foot, as she turned around, her eyes connected with a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes, and Kira froze. That proved to be her downfall.

Pain exploded from her left side. And she flied over to the right, her glasses got knocked out of place and dangled from one of her ears, and her panda hat was displaced. Taking a quick glace to Aceline, she noticed that Hikaru wasn't moving from his spot she had started to grow worried about him. He was shivering a little, a common symptom for poisoning or injury. _Shit. I need to hurry._ The pain wasn't much, to Kira; it felt like she glided though the push of the air rather than the force of a kick.

The blue haired woman sitting on the throne, a regal goddess of war, also noticed. Her sharp eyes not allowing her to miss such an interesting development in a boring match. The goddess also noticed that the combatant was giving a half-asses attitude towards the match. Curious, she watched on with calculating eyes.

Kira grabbed her panda hat that had come off slightly and twisted it so the brim wasn't blocking her vision; some hair fell out of the hollow area now at the front. She got up quickly to avoid another punch, having no wish to feel the pain in full force.

_Damn, the pain was really something._ Kira looked back into the subject that distracted her and connected their eyes again. The irritated sapphire eyes bored in to Kira with disappointment in her eyes. Knowing the child could properly fight, she wished for a better battle. Her eyes promising pain if the young combatant lost.

_I am motived to fight a 6' 7" giant with nothing but myself because someone looked me in the eye and converted that she didn't want me to lose. Yea, sad and stupid, trust me _I know_. _

But Kira is a creature ruled by emotions rather than logic. Craving chaos over order, and she loves the way she is, so she'd follow though on her feelings no matter how stupid, or illogical they are.

Although in this case, if she lost, she would suffer though weeks of torture before going though a humiliating death.

Understanding the basic rules, Kira figured pushing the large man off the platform it would count as a win. Grinning all the while because of the adrenaline rush going though her head, and enjoying herself in sprite of possible punishment. Kira found her new purpose in life. The sapphire goddess also saw the change in the girl, carefully watching her.

As Kira slowly let herself get cornered, going for an all or nothing chance. Right as the giant had Kira cornered and thought he won, she made eye contact with the goddess sitting on the throne.

The goddess's eyes showed outspoken anger and cold fury as she drilled her eyes into Kira, giving her a freezing glare that chilled her to the bones and deeper. She glared at the combatant unknowing of her plan, only seeing the girl _let_ herself get cornered at the edge.

Boy is she pissed. Kira never knew a colour like sky blue could burn so brightly with anger. She tried to give a quick smile which was returned with an icy glare that burned into her soul. _OK, if I lose, I die._ _It's guaranteed in the look she's giving me, it's not a threat, it's a damn promise_. She meekly tells herself... _I don't want to die yet. _Kira was now half sobbing from fear, but also shaking with laugher.

To any spectator, it looked like a large man had cornered a crying child, raising his fist for the finishing strike. They were half right.

Kira turned her focus back to the giant and waited for the finishing hit. He swings with all his force wanting a bright finish to his match. Everything seemed to slow down to Kira as she leans forward into the swing while dropping to her knees. Rolling between his legs and standing back up only to jump into the air going high above the man and comes back down, using the mans neck as a landing pad before pushing off again.

He was falling, his arms doing the windmill the whole time in attempt to stay up.

Kira wasn't about to let him stay up after all the work she put in to get him there, also the trick wouldn't work so well after the first time. The man wasn't in a good position, everyone knew it, Kira knew it more than everyone else, except maybe one person. She slowly walked back to the man, carefully staying out of his reach and to his back, giving him a gentle push from behind.

The goddess on the throne watched with amusement shining in her eyes as she watched Kira give a huge smile when she pushed the large man off their dancing floor. Feeling a swelling sense of pride she rose to her feet.

Kira was left standing awkwardly at the side looking around the crowd for... anything really. It's dead silent here. She was starting to get nervous, being the center of attention in a silent audience was _never_ a good thing for her.

Clap Clap Clap.

The exploding noise came from the angel on the throne. One by one, then dozens by dozens of citizens joined in clapping for the little kid everyone expected to lose, some were disheartened, and others were downright pissed at losing a bet, very few were happy. Kira noticed this and made a note to be careful around the people from now on.

But she couldn't resist the urge to bow to everyone. She bowed to them all and gave her best smile, feeling proud to prove so many wrong and make lots of people lose their money betting on the giant. Kira was feeling very cocky at the moment, _which I believe I have a right to feel right now._ _What was his name again? Oh right, Beowulf. __Deciding to rub salt in the wound, she called out to the man on the ground below the platform._

"Hey, Beowulf! I thought your name means 'smart' you really don't live up to your name, eh?" She just had to taunt him not able to resist the strong urge to do so. She grinned at the surprised and shocked man, "Yea, see? I'm educated unlike you!" No one said Kira was a nice person, and after the day she's had, she wasn't going to be polite to someone who tried to beat her down.

"Next match is Kira against Tatsumi!" The announcer called as a brown haired boy around Kira's age stepped up on the platform.

"Aww, come one!" Kira whined her displeasure at having to fight another match. She wasn't necessarily tired, she was more lazy than anything else and didn't feel like doing anything anymore. She just wanted to sit down with a cup of cold chocolate milk and curl up in bed with a fluffy soft body, or in this case, Hikaru.

**I still don't own Akame Ga Kill :( But I will never give up!**


	5. Kira-napped

**Trust me on this, if you are not a new reader, you should reread the story. I've changed a fair few things so it'll kind of make sense. If you don't reread it, it's fine, but you will be as confused as hell. Enjoy :D**

"Aww, come on!" Kira whined her displeasure at having to fight another match. She wasn't necessarily tired, she was more lazy than anything else and didn't feel like doing anything anymore. She just wanted to sit down with a cup of cold chocolate milk and curl up in bed with a fluffy soft body, or in this case, Hikaru. Tatsumi slowly walked on to the platform unsure of what to do. It was obvious the girl in front of him didn't want to fight, but she had the skills.

"Do you want to surrender…?" He asked uncertainly. Kira stared at him with a happy look on her childish face, seeing a easy way out.

"Why thank you, I would lo-" She was cut off by the icy voice of the goddess on the throne.

"If you dare surrender, I will drag you to my personal torture room where you will spend the rest of your pitiful existence, wishing for the relief of death." The goddess spoke out coldly, with natural power in her words, ensuring they were truthful.

Kira sighed at the goddess's words, _I'm not getting a easy way out an I?_ Turning back to Tatsumi and slightly readjusting her hat so the brim was covering the back of her neck, she bowed to him and looked him straight in the eye, responding with a different answer than she had originally planned.

"My apologies, it seems I'm much too terrified of the goddess on top of the throne to take you up on your generous offer. But then again, anyone who wasn't terrified of her is suicidal and needs to reevaluate their life." Mumbling the last part to herself. The blue haired woman blushed at being called a goddess by the teenager, but no one noticed as her face was partly hidden by her hat.

Looking to find Aceline and Hikaru to ensure he was safe, her dark brown eyes locked on with a set of sickly bronze eyes belonging to Aceline. "Just wait for me little guy, I'll get you soon." Kira mumbled to Hikaru, he had stopped shaking and wasn't looking so green anymore.

In her mindless thinking, she didn't notice the announcer call the fight. But Tatsumi being Tatsumi didn't attack her seeing her attention was directed elsewhere.

"FIGHT! The match has begun! Don't hold back and FIGHT!" The goddess commanded after a few moments of unmoving combaters.

Hearing the goddess's voice in a powerful shout shocked Kira out of her thoughts and back in battle. The adrenaline from the last match hadn't completely worn off, so Kira had a small advantage in the first bit. Tatsumi seeing his opponent wasn't a bad person and was unarmed, his sense of pride wouldn't let him use his weapon.

Kira made the first move, running at him to test his strength and speed. Tatsumi got into a stance she was well versed in, a basic horse stance. But unlike Tatsumi who had learned how to counter different moves and to read patterns, Kira's fighting had no pattern to follow, and no way to tell what was coming, he would be expecting a punch, but it turns into a kick, offence would turn into defence in the blink of a eye.

Tatsumi only landed one hit on her ribs and regretted it afterwards, seeing her wince._ She's just a child, probably even younger than me, she's also a good person. I shouldn't hurt her. _Kira grinned at him as they fought,

"Nice hit, it'll leave a good bruise." She commented him. It was a habit she picked up fighting with her friends, commenting on each other's fighting styles so they could improve faster, it was one that was especially used between Kira and Mia.

Kira and Tatsumi both had their advantages, Kira held the experience, while Tatsumi held the training. While Tatsumi would think about how to react, Kira didn't, if she saw a opening, she went for it.

Both the combaters now got a strong dose of adrenaline pumping though their systems. Kira was able to easily land a few punches here and there and a kick every so often, but she never had to block, or dodge. Soon Kira realized something, Tatsumi was strong and fast, worst of all, he was going easy on her.

She pulled back and put some distance between them. Feeling extremely offended at his moves and going a bit red in the face from anger. "Tatsumi! You bastard. You're going easy on me!" Kira shouted at him. The goddess was impressed that she noticed that small point. "If you're out to insult me, you've certainly done a good job of it." Kira told him coldly, switching moods razor fast. One of the few things that set her off so easily was someone thinking they were superior than her, and going lightly on her out of pity. Being downgraded, or looked down upon is how she interpreted it as being.

Her anger pushed her past her normal limits, she could start seeing red at the edge of her vision. Tatsumi was getting nervous about the girl in front of him, not meaning to offend her he tried to talk it out. "Hey, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He rushed out trying to make Kira see reason.

She didn't. She rushed him like an angry bull, her speed surpassing her usual, but not quite as fast as Tatsumi. He reacted on instinct and jumped left to avoid Kira's rage driven charge, she stopped seeing Tatsumi jump and leaned back, sliding on her sneakers against the cement trying to stop before she slid off.

Like the man she heated a few minutes ago, she overestimated her own ability and was just on the edge of the platform doing the windmill just like him too. Her feeling of adrenaline drained out of her. As she knew she couldn't get up with her own strength.

The goddess was watching with disappoint in her eyes again at Kira as the teen charged madly into the enemy with no plan what so ever. She was tempted to facepalm at the idiotic, and tactlessness of her potential lover, once again reconsidering her choices.

Deciding that they were both powerful enough, she would take the winner as her lover and train the teenager to become a powerful general and her subordinate. Waiting for one to win, and the other to perish she watched with an eager eye.

Kira has yet to fail physics, and going by her sloppy calculations, she _should_ be able to twist herself back on the platform. She spins her left foot so it was facing inwards, and lifted her right foot swinging it in a large arc around her while bending down following the movement of her left to twist around. It looked like dancing for a moment before she screwed up.

Her right foot slipped and hit the floor of the platform too soon, tipping Kira slightly over the edge. _FUCK._ She was tipping backwards to the ground below.

"NO! I REFUSE!" She shouted out at the top of her lungs, unwilling to lose so easily.

A strong wind started blowing around the dome,more specify, Kira. It was blowing her inwards to the platform, as it raced around the stadium looking for direction, leadership or something else to guide it. At that moment, Esdeath knew who the winner would be.

Within seconds, Tatsumi's and Kira's positions were reversed. Tatsumi, not expecting the wind, was on the edge toppling over. Kira walked calmly to him with the wind pushing her forward. She stopped just short of Tatsumi and stared at him.

Taking a deep breath she looked the boy in the eye. "Thanks for not shoving me off, and I accept your apology." With a smile from Kira, the winds slowed before coming to a compete stop around the dome.

"Great, are you going to help me up?" Tatsumi asked Kira without much hope.

"Nope, good luck!" She cheerfully responds to him before walking back and watching heartedly as Tatsumi tried to stay up. And laughing as he fell back down to his loss. The crowd cheered at the performance by the two clown combaters, the sad thing was, that was the best match they've seen all day.

Standing at the edge of the platform, Kira reached down to take Tatsumi's hand and dragged him back up. Both of them grinning like maniacs at each other, innocent and childish, yet loveable in many ways.

"Hey, let's go out for a drink sometime, and although I would love to pay, I'm afraid I'm broke." Kira told him starting up her first friendship with a human being in this world.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that when I can." Tatsumi grinned at the idea of having a new friend. Neither of them noticing the powerful figure standing up and coming down from her throne.

The crowd noticed this and instantly quieted down to just whispers and mumbles. The two in the center had still yet to notice the approaching doom walking towards them, being too caught up in joking around and giving each other playful pushes.

"Kira. I wish to reward you." The goddess said. Tatsumi stiffened up and gave Kira's hand a tight squeeze before slowly backing away.

"Huh? Tatsumi, where are you going? Lets spilt the award!" Kira cheerfully shouted to the retreating boy.

"No, you're the winner, but if we meet again, let's have a drink." He answered solemnly walking back down the stairs.

"What do you mean "if"?! Why not meet again? I'll come with you in a few minutes, just wait for me." Kira demanded, hurt her new friend just seemed to up and leave her behind Like some of her old ones.

"Kira," The goddess stepped forward, trapping her attention again. "I'll give you your reward right now." Kira smiled a true smile at the beautiful woman finally getting a close look at her. As the goddess walked to Kira, her boots clicked with every step sounding the bells to seal Kira's fate without her even knowing.

Esdeath is a tall and slender woman with long baby blue hair and stormy blue eyes, she has a tattoo of something on her chest, she wore a military hat and clothing, with a cross on it along with high heeled boots that looked painful to walk in.

She is in a blissful state after finding her unsuspecting lover, and was reaching into her shirt from the top to dig for something. Kira seeing this, looks away blushing wondering who would keep a prize in their shirt. _Surely she wasn't planning on flashing everyone right? _

Kira was still looking at the ground as the goddess reached over and placed ownership on Kira, in the form of a collar.

To say Kira was startled was a understatement.

"AHH, what is this!?" She shouted at the beauty.

"A sign of our love of course." The goddess of war answered sweetly, Kira could tell she wasn't lying, and that creeped her out even more.

"… Um, yea, I'm not so sure about that angel, I like my freedom a fair bit. HIKARU! WAKE UP!" Kira shouted as she felt the chain tug her closer.

"Well, I am sure. Your coming with me, lets go." The goddess of war blushed as she tugged the poor girl towards her, sidestepped her and hit her on the back of the neck.

The last thing Kira saw before darkness was a golden blur racing towards her. "Hikaru…" She mumbled out reaching for the disappearing blur before everything went dark.

Tatsumi watched from the sidelines with his friends as he's new friend was dragged away by the Empire's Strongest. Knowing he had no chance to stand up against her, he clenched his teeth as his blonde friend grabbed his shoulder to comfort him.

The young blue haired woman dragged away her new catch, her stuff, and a little cub flying around them both trying to get to his mother. Feeling no bad intentions coming from the blue eyed general, Hikaru didn't intervene to save his mother.

But the goddess allowed him to stay because her newly acquired love called for him, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the cub. But when it started nuzzling her too registering her as a parent, she cracked a small smile. "If your sticking around my love, you should pull your own weight, I'll train both of you to become great leaders." She told the little flying cub. It meowed in respond. _I have a child and a husband already, that was surprisingly fast._

A HOUR LATER

"Uhh, my ribs are sore…" Kira whined as soon as she woke up. She was tied to a chair with the chain from her collar, and was wigging around trying to get out.

Looking around the room, she saw a blue haired boy, a strange man in a lab coat that looked like he was gay, a larger man with a mask but without a shirt, a little girl with black hair munching on cookies, a man with wings, and Seryu all standing there staring at her. _Seryu!? You betrayed me too?_

"What the hell this is all?! You people can't just…" A few colourful choices of words flowed from Kira's mouth as she slowly turned hostile to everything around her.

"Hey now. Calm down, I can't have my future husband panicking already, now can I?" Called a charming voice washing away most of Kira's thoughts. As Kira turned her head, she saw the fallen angel staring at her.

**Hehe, I tried. I still want Akame Ga Kill but the owners don't want me to have it... :(**


	6. The Burning Bandits

"What the hell is all this?! You people can't just…" A few colourful choices of words flowed from Kira's mouth as she slowly turned hostile to everything around her.

"Hey now. Calm down, I can't have my future husband panicking already, now can I?" Called a charming voice washing away almost all of Kira's thoughts. As Kira turned her head, she saw the fallen angel staring at her.

_Almost all._ "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing?! You don't just kidnap people off the damn streets and call them your 'husband'! I'm not even a man!" She shouted in anger and confusion at what had transpired since she was last awake.

"If you're not a man, then are you a girl?" Asked the blue-haired boy.

"Yes, I am a proud _girl_ thank you every much, and you don't seem to be much of a man either, I think fish boy would be a better term for you. Now shut up fish boy." She told him noticing the anchor on his shirt.

"You shouldn't make assumptions Wave." Said the fallen angel, taking Kira's side.

"Yes Wave, you know what they say about assuming something. 'Assume' makes an ass out of me and you." Lectured the man with the lab coat striking a weird pose.

"B-but General Esdeath was the one coming in saying she got herself a husband!" Wave sputtered out.

Seryu walked up to Kira and patted her head while grinning at her. "Still, you shouldn't just guess, you'll offend her!" turning her attention to Kira, "Remember me? I helped save you from evil."

"Ya know, he's kinda right, I can't be your husband. I'm a girl." Kira said sighing at the sad display.

"You shall be what I wish you to be. I will mould you to do so." _Guess who stated that? _

Kira blinked at her slowly and nodded, thinking she would have to play it cool to get out of the clutches of those psychopaths.

"Um, we can talk _after_ you get me out of these chains and collar. Now please hurry, I don't like it when there's something around my neck." She responded truthfully and slowly.

"She's right Esdeath, if you want her as a lover, you should stand on equal ground with each other." The man with the mask told her. She considered it before walking behind Kira, making Kira more and more paranoid with every passing second. Thankfully for her, Esdeath was fast in her work and took off the chains with ease, the collar leaving next, both going back into Esdeath's shirt for later use.

Staying on the chair, but now free from collar and chain, Kira rubbed her neck to get rid of the feeling of leather pressing against her neck. Taking a good look around the room, she could see it was a big room with a large table and six chairs.

"Time to introduce everyone!" Esdeath called, "The blue-haired boy you were arguing with is Wave, the man in the lab coat is Dr. Stylish, the man with the mask is Bols, and the one with the wings is Run. Then we have Kurome, and you already know Seryu. We are the Jaegers." Esdeath proudly listed off every one of her comrades to Kira as she struggled to remember their names.

Kira remembered fish boy, Dr. Stylish, Bols, winged man, snack girl, and Seryu. But she nodded to each of them in turn, and looked at Esdeath, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"And I am General Esdeath. Call me Esdeath." She sure was demanding a lot from Kira. Kira always had difficulties remembering someone's name, but she could always remember the face with ease.

"Hi, I'm Kira." She said with a wearily face and a small wave at the group. Esdeath frowned at the girl, she could tell a lie from her time in the torture chambers, but let it slide for now, making a mental note to talk to Kira later in the night about lying.

Putting her head on her palm, Kira looked around at the group. "Now can someone please explain what's going on? I don't appreciate being the only one left in the dark." Kira stated with angry and confused eyes burning into each of theirs, but mostly Esdeath's.

"Our commander thought you would make a good lover so she took you back here. Congratulations." Wave answered. Kira blinked at the response and started him in the eye, not believing a word he said.

"Fish boy, please shut up and let someone else do the talking, I have had a damn long day, and just want to curl up in bed with Hikaru. Speaking of which, where is he?" Kira questioned, ignoring Wave's answer.

Everyone expect Seryu and Esdeath were nervous about Kira, Esdeath's love interest, curling up in bed with another guy. _Poor guy, he's probably at Davy Jones locker by now. Rest in peace._ Wave prays.

"Hikaru is in my room waiting for his parents to come back." Answered Esdeath, surprising everyone but Kira and Seryu.

Kira took a deep breath before looking at Esdeath. "_Parents? _Not parent?"

"Yes, parents, you the father and I the mother."

"Hikaru sees me as the mother."

"That can be rearranged."

Kira was done. She was stressed, angry and starving. She stood up turned around and walks out the door calling over "bye" over her shoulder.

Everyone who didn't know Hikaru was in shock wondering if it was possible to have a child so soon. Wave was one of the first to recover.

"Uh, General? Should we go after her?" Wave feared for the naïve girl's well-being.

"I'll go get her, you guys pack up and prepare for the mission. We leave in ten minutes." Her statement was answered with "Yes ma'am" or simply "Yes". Esdeath nodded at them and started walking away to look for her 'husband'.

Kira got lost _very_ fast, unable to tell one hall from another. She walked around aimlessly without purpose, but smelling a sweet scent her anger evaporated. Following the sweet scent, she fell into a bit of a trance along the way. Her hunger dulled, her anger disappeared, and her stress lightened. Walking a short distance before looking around. She ended up in a field of light blue flowers. Smiling at the little blubs of life, she stepped off the path and onto the grass. Sitting down beside the flowers, she picked up the closest one, twirling it, and watching the white dots dance.

Esdeath quickly found Kira sitting just off the pathway in the garden of blue flowers.

Looking up at the sound of approaching heels, Kira smelled in the scent of the beautiful light blue flower. Giving a small smile to Esdeath, she held it up, offering it as a gift. Esdeath seeing this blushes and takes the flower.

"Thank you. We shall use it together as we torture our foes." She promised, tucking it in her shirt pocket. Kira blinked at her, but didn't question it, not wanting to know what she just did. Slowly coming out of her trance, she was dizzy and light headed. Trying to stand up, she tripped over her own feet and braced for impact. It never came.

Looking up, she saw Esdeath holding on to her arm dragging her back on the path. "Good job, you inhaled the flowers poison but didn't succumb to it. It is a very powerful drug but you didn't mind, and even went as far as to give one to me as a present, most people would be asleep by now going though nightmares, or withering on the ground in pain." Esdeath smiled a proud smile at Kira, and feeling drunk, Kira returned it with a bright one, beaming at getting praised for something she didn't quite understand.

"Now come, we still have a mission to do." Just Esdeath finished her sentence, she was questioned by a loud growl. "And we can eat on the way." She answered Kira's unspoken question.

The pair walked down the twisting halls and up different stairways, they reached a large door with designs of ice and snow. Kira traced her finger across the door, feeling the sharp edges and perfect shapes sliding under her finger.

Esdeath reached beside Kira and pushed the door open for them, seeing Kira was still under the powers of the flower, and stepped inside. Kira didn't even take her first step inside before getting tackled by a flying ball of fur known as Hikaru. Snapping of out her trance, she rubbed the little guy's back, and carried him inside.

Taking a glace around, she could see that her bag was sitting on the floor beside the table with all its contents laid out on the table, and her fake sword was leaning against the chair. Over on the left side of the room, there was a giant bed with curtains, and a smaller bed beside it, and across from it, close to the center of the room, there was a couch with a table in front of it. Hanging on the walls were paintings and mirrors. Below them, small tables for pots and other miscellaneous things. _Is that a shrunken head over there?_

Kira's eye twitched at the room. "You're rich. I was not expecting that." Kira mumbled to herself, wondering what she was here for. "You could have anyone you could possibly want. Why me?" Kira asked her curiously.

"Your strength led me to you." Came the simple answer from sweet lips.

"I won by a fluke. Tatsumi is stronger than me." Kira told her, letting Hikaru go wander the room.

"Nope, you won with your own powers. You are stronger than him."

"A strong wind happened to push in my direction, nothing more." Kira disagreed.

Esdeath was getting sick of trying to explain to the girl it was her own power. So she just opened the window grabbed Kira by her hood, and tossed her out head first though the open window.

"I'll meet you down there!" Esdeath called out before grabbing some bread and jumping out herself, Hikaru following shortly after.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kira cried out terrified at getting tossed out the window from the fifth floor. She was headed to the wall surrounding the giant build at 50 meters-per-second. It seemed Esdeath was planning to kill her off.

_Come on, don't let me die just yet._ Turning so her feet were facing the wall, the wind swirled around her feet, covering her body up to her waist, and slowed her down until she just gently touched the wall. She crouched down closer to the wall and looked down. There was group she meet earlier, the Jaegers, waiting for someone. _Probably me and Esdeath. _Kira thought, breaking her concentration.

The wind around her feet disappeared, and she started falling down the 20 meters to the ground. _Wind, wind, wind! No, work! Get me up again! Please!_ Just as Kira was a foot off the ground, a spear made of ice caught her hoodie and froze it to the wall. Unprepared, Kira slipped out of her hoodie, and fell to the ground, surprising herself when she landed on her feet.

Within seconds, the loyal Hikaru flew down to Kira's shoulder as she stood up. Kira rubbed Hikaru's head and back while mumbling "Good boy" to him.

"Hmm, looks like you can't use your powers twice so soon. We can work on that." A kind voice stated as Kira stood up and grabbed her hoodie, trying to free it of its ice prison. She had to resort to putting both feet on the wall and using the hoodie to keep herself up while she pulled. Finally after a few kicks, the ice broke apart and allowed the girl her sweater back.

Slipping it back on, and making Hikaru move so he was on the outside of the sweater, Kira took in the shocked looks of the Jaegers.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked sarcastically.

"Without a Teigu…" Kurome trailed off.

"Yes, my husband is very interesting, isn't she?" Asked Esdeath. Kira looked up at the wall, and back to the open window where she was tossed out of, it wasn't far, but Esdeath had to be strong to toss a human from there to the wall with ease. Kira realized it too. _Huh, I guess Esdeath _was_ telling the truth. I'm not quite normal here either._

"I'm a girl." Kira stated absent-mindedly to Esdeath's statement of 'husband'.

"You're my husband." Esdeath stated back. "Here, eat."

Esdeath walked towards Kira with the small bread she grabbed earlier, and placed it by Kira's mouth as she turned. Kira reached up to take the food with her own hands, but they were quickly slapped away by Esdeath. Deciding she was hungry enough, Kira took and big bit and ripped the rest of the bread from Esdeath's hand. Walking to the rest of the group with bread in her mouth, she quickly wolfed it down before Esdeath had a chance to take it back.

Finishing the bread and lightly choking on it, Kira looked up at the strange group gathered around her. Esdeath, annoyed she didn't get the chance to feed Kira, looked at the group, briefing them on their mission.

"We will be destroying a bandit's hideout tonight. Kira will be a backup Jaeger, and you will plan it out yourselves. This will be a test of your strength don't hold back and good luck." She quickly briefed before heading out the massive doors that made the ones in the dome look like a child's toy house.

There were seven horses waiting for them outside. Each of the Jaegers quickly mounted one, leaving one horse for Esdeath, and nothing for Kira. Esdeath mounted hers and looked down to Kira with soft eyes.

"Kira, you will ride with me. We didn't have enough time to get you a horse, nor do you know how to ride." Esdeath told her firmly pulling her up to the front. A lie and a truth, she had plenty of time to get another horse, but Kira really didn't know how to ride. It was the first time Kira ever had such a straight back before, blushing the whole way there.

To Kira, it was sweet torture, Esdeath's soft breasts pushing against her back with every bump, and turn. But Kira was too scared and nervous to lean back against the goddess. Soon Esdeath called for them to start sprinting, forcing Kira to lean forward while Esdeath leaned into her. Kira had a good idea why she called for them to hurry. Now she was stuck between Esdeath's breasts, a bumping horse, and Hikaru who was still on her shoulder nuzzling her with his soft fur and warm body.

After getting the area, Kira was the first off, letting herself slide off the horse, and ducking under Esdeath's arms, twisting so she didn't land head first in the ground, instead, landing in a kneeling position. Hikaru had his claws in Kira's sweater again, since she got on the horse so he didn't fall off.

"Hikaru, claws." Kira gently told him while shaking her shoulder a bit. Soon, his claws retracted so he wouldn't hurt Kira. Hikaru never did hurt Kira, but it was a uncomfortable feeling to have something sharp constantly pushing against her.

Esdeath got off her horse and looked at Hikaru, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. His claws were still in Kira's sweater so she was also lifted into an uncomfortable position. Frowning, Kira used two fingers to tap Esdeath's wrist.

"Hey, let go of Hikaru. You'll hurt him." Scolded Kira, annoyed at Esdeath's actions.

"Don't worry, a Danger Beast can hand much more than just this, even if it's just a child." Was the soft response Kira got. Sighing, Kira called to Hikaru who looked torn as to whom to go to, he wanted to stay with Kira, but also embrace Esdeath.

"Hikaru, go to Esdeath. She won't hurt you." _I hope._ Hearing the call, Hikaru let go of Kira and let Esdeath pick him up to inspect him. His snake-like tail was flicking around nervously as Esdeath graded the little guy. Finally smiling, Esdeath placed Hikaru back on Kira's shoulder and patted his head.

"You are worthy of being my child. From now on, I am your mother. Kira is your father." Hikaru was jumping in joy, and making Kira very unbalanced with each leap. Finally, Hikaru jumped up and into Esdeath's arms purring at her, knocking Kira back into Wave.

"Sorry Wave. My bad." Kira said as Wave helped straightened her.

"It's fine, but where did you find a friendly Danger Beast? Did you hatch it yourself?" He joked.

"Actually, he hatched on my chest in the early morning. He gave me quite a scare, made me think I was going to die." Kira answered thoughtfully, not understanding he was joking. Taking a glance to Esdeath, a rare sight could be seen; she was playing with Hikaru, tossing him up into the air and catching him again before he hit the ground, telling him how strong he would have to grow to stay with mommy and 'daddy'.

Snatching Hikaru from the air before Esdeath could catch him, Kira looked to Wave and put Hikaru in his arms. Wanting to settle this once and for all. Standing back beside Esdeath, she called out to him.

"Hikaru, come to your mother." Reaching out her arms to Hikaru, Kira waited closing her eyes and waiting for impact. Only to feel a paw tapping her face a second later. Looking to Esdeath, Kira could see she was holding Hikaru and his paw to make him nudge her all delivered with a small, innocent smile. She deflated.

"Didn't worry, your still his parent, watch." Going to Bols this time, she deposited Hikaru in his arms, and walked back to Kira. "Hikaru, go to your father." She called in a stern voice. Instantly, he was in Kira's arms nuzzling her with his soft fur. Esdeath giggled at his actions while Kira sighed. Esdeath turned serious again turning back to the group.

"Alright everyone! You will commence the mission in five minutes and you will show the power of the Jaegers. Good luck." Esdeath told the group by the horses. They responded as one

"Yes, ma'am!"

Smiling at her work, Esdeath took Kira by the hand, and walked towards a cliff overlooking the fort.

Sitting down at the edge of the cliff with Kira and Hikaru, Esdeath waited for the small group to begin their fun. It was a small task that should have been easily handled by just a few Jaegers, but Esdeath wanted to show Kira just how strong they were, thinking it would get Kira to love her back. Reaching over, Esdeath put her hand over Kira's as they watched the group walk in though the front doors of the fort.

Kira, looking over at Esdeath as a hand gently clamped over hers, she just accepted it and watched the flames start, suddenly a bit scared.

"Hey, you're not planning on killing everyone are you…?" Kira trailed off as the slaughter begins. Her voice turning cold, and her hand trying to retreat from Esdeath's.

Esdeath just tightened her grip on Kira preventing her from moving. "Sadly, I am this time." Kira relaxed a little at the 'sadly' part. "I like leaving a few to watch as my soldiers' burn their homes down, destroy everything, rape, and take everything away from them. Then letting them go so they can raise an army to fight again, before repeating the same process." Kira completely stiffened at that, feeling sick at what was happening in front of her.

"But there are children in there." Kira said sounding hurt, and betrayed.

"Children inherit their parents sins and glory."

"_I_ have stolen before. Will you do the same thing to me?" Kira asked coldly, trying to jerk her hand back from Esdeath's grip, and tightening her own grip around Hikaru. Esdeath just held on tighter and looked into Kira's burning glare with her own hard stare.

"You are part of the empire now so your sins are forgiven, and you were almost killed by bandits were you not? Shouldn't you be happy that their getting their rightful punishment?" Esdeath's tone showed no room for disagreement. Defiantly Kira kept her glare, if anything, it got brighter.

"I don't believe in mass punishment for everyone over the fault of a few." She answered coldly, not giving Esdeath any leg room.

"Then you'll save more by letting this happen. How many do you think they have killed? Or will kill? They are not the innocent ones, Kira. You need to learn that." Esdeath tightened her grip around Kira's hand as her voice turned cold.

Kira kept her glare, even as her hand was turning white and starting to make cracking noises, Kira refused to back down, keeping her glare burning into Esdeath's darkening blue eyes.


	7. Going Against Orders

**It's a bit of a longer chapter since I didn't know where to stop, but I hope you enjoy!  
>I don't own Akame Ga Kill. And a big thank you to my friend who took a look over it to fix grammer!<br>**

"I don't believe in mass punishment for everyone over the fault of a few." She answered coldly, not giving Esdeath any leg room.

"Then you'll save more by letting this happen. How many do you think they have killed? Or will kill? They are not the innocent ones, Kira. You need to learn that." Esdeath tightened her grip around Kira's hand as her voice turned as cold as the ice she creates.

Kira kept her glare, even as her hand was turning white and starting to make cracking noises, Kira refused to back down, keeping her glare burning into Esdeath's darkening blue eyes.

Finally, the pain decided it for her, they both heard a loud crack, and Kira flinched back at the pain. Esdeath, seeing her lover flinch as a sign of surrender, loosened her grip and brought Kira's hand closer to her face to inspect it. Pressing at different points and watching Kira's face for any reaction, before moving closer and putting it on her lap.

"Nothing's broken, now watch the show, you'll learn to enjoy it soon enough." Esdeath told Kira looking back to the fort with interest.

As Kira looked back to the fort she saw that there were small flashes of something red, she squinted, trying to get a better look at it. She wished she hadn't. Seconds later, a huge area of the fort went up in flames, Kira could hear the screams and even though they were so far away could smell the burning flesh and wood. She scrabbled back from the edge of the cliff and her breathing got shorter. Her grip on Hikaru got tighter and tighter until there was a light yelp coming from the Danger Beast.

Esdeath was impressed. Not many had to strength to unconsciously hurt a Danger Beast by hugging it too tight. Esdeath smiled until she saw her husband's breathing get shallower and quicker. She also got up from her perch and started walking towards her diluted lover.

She heard Kira mumble something along the lines of "It wasn't my fault… it was just one little match… I was just curious…" Esdeath frowned at the strange things Kira was mumbling. Esdeath keeled down by her lover and looked onto her eyes.

Kira wasn't seeing a burning fort full of bandits that kill and plunge for a living, no, she was seeing innocents in a burning building. The old building was fifty years old made with mainly wood and an outside layer of bricks. It was covered in bright reds, yellows, and oranges the flames danced though the air and into the sky. The only thing that was ruining its beauty was the scent of burning flesh that grabbed on to her and the ear-pricking screams that still rang in the air.

Kira could tell one set of screams apart from the rest… the ones that were always with her, the ones that had taken care of her for so long. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kira mumbled as a mantra to the non-existent people. Her muscles tensed more, clenching Hikaru tighter until he was forced to fight back. Esdeath had also decided it was enough, because Kira feel a light burning on her left arm and a sharp sting on her cheek. Kira blinked her grip loosening, and her mind trying to remember where she was. Her breathing slowed down until it was deep and she raised her right hand, not knowing where she should put it, on her cheek or her arm.

Esdeath choice for her and placed a cold hand on her cheek. Kira sighed at the cool touch and placed her own hand on her bleeding arm. She looked around for Hikaru, which was a surprising hard task thanks to Esdeath's hand, but spotted the little cub beside Esdeath, peeking out from the side of her leg. Kira smiled to show she was fine, but that made the sting on her cheek worse and made Kira flinch.

Hikaru slowly walked back to Kira and crawled on her lap. Kira smiled at him and he began to paw at her uninjured hand. Curious, Kira lifted her hand to revile a small flesh wound that was no more than three thin parallel scratches. Hikaru licked at the wound and batted away Kira hand whenever she moved to cover it.

Kira sighed at looked back to Esdeath. "How long did it take me to recover?" She asked in a tried voice.

"From the time you moved to now, it would be about a minute and a half." Esdeath responded.

"Ok… that's slower than usual and too big a reaction…" Kira mumbled thinking of ways to completely stop the reaction.

Esdeath stood up and pulled Kira up with her. "We're going back to watch the show." Esdeath stated and started dragging Kira along before pushing her down onto the edge of the cliff. It would be a lie to say that the General wasn't curious, but she felt it would be better not to pry into her lovers past just yet.

Finding no way out, Kira decided to at least watch the bandits last moments, and struggles before they got wiped out entirely. Watching and observing the Jaegers movements and skills, there wasn't much to say about their strength. It was a massacre that was occurring, by a group of six people on a group the size of a city.

Looking down at Hikaru, he didn't mind watching the show. Even getting excited and ready to fight, his eyes as big as dinner plates as if he was at the circus seeing a show, instead of watching this. Frowning, Kira covered Hikaru's eyes with her remaining hand. He moved and wiggled till he could see again, only to have his vision blocked by the same hand. Esdeath, noticing Kira's actions, calls to her.

"I'll hold him if you don't want to, you should watch the show and let Hikaru watch too, he also needs to learn." When Kira disregarded her, Esdeath reached over and plucked Hikaru out of Kira's lap, placing him onto her own. Looking into Kira's burning eyes. "Now watch, Kira. Learn to enjoy it before you go crazy. Those people were weak, unable to protect themselves. We are strong, able to do what we want to the weak because we have the power to do so." Slowly turning back to the burning fort, they all watched as the remaining people were caught and slaughtered.

The whole mission, not including travel time, was less than ten minutes. Ten minutes to burn down a town-sized fort, and everyone in it. Kira came to an important realization about the people around her, they had monstrous powers, and didn't mind killing innocents. But does that make them monsters themselves? Kira herself had killed, but they were just insects, plants, a couple ducks, a rabbit or two, and a few frogs. And of course, millions of AI's and players on games. Did she enjoy it? Hell yeah. But was this any different? Kira didn't know anymore. The weak are killed until they can hone their skills to the point that they are considered strong, but here, there is only one chance for people to live.

"Hey, Esdeath, is this any different from playing a game where you slaughter hundreds of others, who don't make any difference to you if alive or dead just for fun? Of course, they still live afterwards, it's just a game, but the intentions are just the same. Is there any difference?" Kira asked softly, watching as the embers died down before standing to face Esdeath.

Esdeath smiled at Kira, pulling her hat down a bit. "I don't know where you found a game like that, but from what you told me, it isn't all that different. If you're aiming to kill, than it's no different from out here. Only the strong survive. Never forget that Kira." Smiling at Kira, Esdeath grabbed Kira's uninjured hand and started back down to the horses.

Dr. Stylist's minions were standing there with a horse each, waiting for the owners to get back. Esdeath mounted hers and offered a hand to Kira, Kira looked at it before sighing and giving a small smile to Esdeath.

"I'll ride with Wave." At Esdeath's hurt expression, she quickly added "I just need some time to think. Don't worry I'll meet you back at the palace."

"You can have time to think with me. Now come on, we don't have all day." Esdeath answered annoyed her 'husband' didn't want to ride with her. The others were just returning and mounting their horses. Kira was getting a risky idea, she nodded to Esdeath before jumping backwards, using a little push from the wind to carry her the rest of the way to Wave's horse. To any bystander, it looked like a child in a panda hat just jumped up, flew ten feet back, and landed on a horse, before snapping the reigning and galloping off. Esdeath sighed at the display of childishness, but found it adorable, the little bit of defiance was what made her 'husband' so interesting.

"Wave, ride with Kurome. Catch up in your own time, I'll go ahead." Barking off orders, Esdeath rode after the defiant young woman hoping for a good chase. She was not disappointed. Kira managed to stay ahead of Esdeath after hearing a few of her threats as to what would happen if she stole a horse, and couldn't even use it correctly. Getting no slack even though it was her first time riding by herself, second time riding at all.

Just as the palace gates were in sight, Kira was overtaken by Esdeath after taking a wrong turn. A few meters before getting to the gates, Kira shouted to Esdeath one question that betrayed her expert horsemanship.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Kira shouted in order to be heard.

Turns out, there was no need for it. The horse suddenly stopped a few feet away from Esdeath, and bucked it's rider off and into the air. Spinning in the air with no sense of direction, she called out again, "Hikaru! Catch!" A small blur was seen going to the dizzy air-bounded Kira, stopping her a little off the ground, before hearing another command.

"Drop her Hikaru." Sure enough, Hikaru fulfilled both of his parent's requests, and dropped Kira. She landed on her hands, fell backwards into a roll before rolling to her feet with outstretched arms and bending to a bow for both Esdeath and Hikaru.

"You know, I have always wanted to do that." She remarked as she straightened, and followed Esdeath back to her room, leaving the horses to someone else to take care of.

Walking into the palace she was led to Esdeath's room, the General then pushed Kira onto the bed and crawled over her "I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?"

At that moment, Kira blushed three different shades of red looking at the goddess. "N-no, I'm g-good." Kira answered trying to look anywhere but Esdeath. Feeling a soft hand on her cheek, Esdeath pushed Kira's face so they were facing each other.

"Are you sure?" Esdeath asked with a pout.

"Y-yea, I'm sure. I'm still a minor, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal for me to have sex yet." Kira sputtered out. Esdeath gave a predatory grin.

"My, my where is your mind right now? I only offered a shower, not sex. But if you want to go there too… I wouldn't mind." Esdeath responded slyly.

Kira was now beet red, never having someone try and seduce her so much, or boldly before. Sure she gets a jokingly 'I love you' from her friends every now and again, but never went this far. Her mouth was now just opening and closing like a fish, unsure of what to do or say. Esdeath, having had her fun, let Kira off the hook for the moment and left to shower, leaving the door unlock in case Kira changed her mind. Which wasn't happening any time soon.

Kira sat on the edge of the bed stiffly with her legs swinging and Hikaru on her lap. Deciding it was too warm for a sweater, Kira took it off and tossed it on the chair. Freezing when hearing the water shut off, she stared at the door, waiting for the figure of a goddess to appear. Kira didn't have to wait long. Within seconds, the figure appeared by the door and opened it to reveal Esdeath with only a long white shirt on and the top half of the buttons undone.

Seeing Esdeath's flawless skin, Kira's eye twitched slightly, unable to look away. Seeing this, Esdeath give another predatory grin and added a little more sway to her hips than necessary, causing Kira to bite down to her lip and move back to make room for Esdeath. Walking over to Kira, Esdeath ignored the large space set out for her and pressed right against Kira, who was having a difficult time keeping her eyes to more appropriate places.

Reaching over, Esdeath took off Kira's hat and glasses, setting them off to the nightstand to the left of the bed. Then she took Hikaru who was dozing off, and placed him on the smaller bed beside theirs. Slowly crawling over Kira so she was lying down flat, Esdeath leaned forward.

"Like what you see?" She joked. Seeing Kira struggle to meet her eyes, she smirked. "You can let your eyes wander, in fact, I'd be offended if you didn't." Now Kira was blushing a tomato red and squeezing her eyes shut. "Do you wish to feel them?" Grabbing the back of Kira's hand, Esdeath opened Kira's fingers with her own thumb, slowly lifting them to her breast. Kira realizing this, yanked her hand back and put both hands around Esdeath's waist and pushed her just enough to get out of her embrace.

"I'm going to shower!" Kira called as she ran out of the room.

Esdeath sighed, calling out a small warning to her lover to keep her safe.

"I think you should know, but I'll tell you anyway. If you're found wandering the palace by yourself, you'll be treated as an enemy. So didn't try to escape." Esdeath called out.

Kira paused by the door of the bathroom, looking back and smiling a sad smile. "Don't worry, I have nowhere to go anyway, no one to get back to." Leaving it at that, Kira opened the bathroom door and entered, locking it before moving to the mirror. It was just one tiny match… Kira thought as she raised her shirt to see a white scar forever burned in above her stomach on her left side. It faded over the years but it still covered a fistful of soft skin and replaced it with a smooth white layer of skin. A small reminder not to play with fire anymore.

"Fire or Ice? I still prefer to destroy with fire, but I want to die by ice." Kira grimly said, remembering the burning apartment building as a child, thankful her brother with at day-care and not home that day. _Stop, don't think about it._ Shaking her head to get rid of thoughts flowing through her mind, Kira checked the lock again. _'I wouldn't feel safe without locking it. I know Esdeath is the type to just barge in thinking it as an invitation if the door wasn't locked.'_ She smiled at the mental picture of Esdeath busting in to 'check-up' on her.

Quickly striping down, Kira set her clothes aside for later when she came out. Slipping off her shoes and socks, she left them by the door and went back to clean herself. Turing on the shower, and checking the temperature, she jumped in, happy for a shower after everything that's happened.

After a few minutes Kira heard the doorknob rattle and Esdeath's voice from the other side. Kira was right.

"Do you need any help?" She called out from the other side.

"Um, yea, sure. Tell me where the shampoo and towels are." Kira called back.

"Unlock the door and I'll show you." Came the seductive voice trying to charm her way into Kira's head.

"Nope, not happening. Just tell me where they are, that'd be good enough for me." Kira called over the sound of the water.

Hearing a loud sigh, and thinking she won, Kira was not prepared for when Esdeath somehow opened the door and walked inside.

"HOLY SHI-" quickly grabbing the curtains around her to cover herself, she stared with wide eyes as Esdeath calmly walked around, gathering different supplies from different cabinets around the bathroom and setting them down by Kira's clothes.

Esdeath looked over to a wide eyed, red faced Kira, she sighed again at her frightened lover.

"We're going to get married, I'll see you naked soon enough. Why are you so shy?" Esdeath asked walking towards Kira, who was still gripping the curtain in a vice-grip.

"Yup, maybe later, but not right now. Please get out." Kira pleaded with Esdeath for a full minute, promising to sleep in the same bed as her if she leaves. Esdeath, finally getting what she really wanted, left Kira alone and strolled back to her room closing the door after herself.

After Esdeath left, Kira didn't feel safe in the bathroom. She turned off the water, jumped out and dried herself with the towel Esdeath got for her, and slipped her clothes and shoes back on. Walking back out, she saw Esdeath lying in wait for her on the bed. Swallowing her sense of unease, Kira made for the bed with slow and unsure steps. After getting half way, she quickly turned and made for the table. Digging though the neat mess, she found what she was looking for, taking out her pills and swallowing it dry before putting the rest away again and making her way back to Esdeath.

On the way, Kira stole a look at Hikaru, he was happily curled up against the soft pillows that swallowed him whole.

Getting to the edge of the bed, Esdeath pulled Kira on top of herself and rolled over so Kira was underneath Esdeath. Kira moved her legs trying to either get the crazy Blue haired woman off her or make herself more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as someone can be under a war goddess that wanted to take you as an unwilling husband when you weren't even a guy.

"I will warn you once more. Don't wander the palace without me. If you need something, you wake me, and I'll accompany you. Understood?" Esdeath told Kira firmly while holding her down. Kira nodded, and Esdeath beamed at the girl.

Kira blushed again and got a light flick on her forehead from Esdeath for the action.

"What's your real name?"

Kira stiffened at the question and her smile disappeared, wondering how Esdeath could know.

"And don't lie, I can tell a lie apart from the truth." Esdeath told Kira.

"Kira is my real name. It has been for years now, I only go by that and nicknames." Kira stated in a monotone voice, not giving anything else away.

"But do you mind getting off me?" Kira asked as Esdeath looked at her.

Leaning down, Esdeath pressed her lips against Kira's, making sparks go off in both of their heads. Kira felt Esdeath's suspiring soft lips pressing against hers. Blushing red like a tomato, Kira stared at Esdeath with wide eyes.

"Wow… umm…" Kira spluttered.

"Still want me to get off?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"You're free to do so, I don't really mind it though. But… I guess now it's my turn. How old are you?" Kira asked trying to change the topic.

"My, my, don't you know to never ask a lady's age?"

"Good thing I'm asking a general then isn't it?" Kira retorted.

"I'm only 21. And I'll ask the same question back."

"Hmm, I'm 16, and 17. Different places have different ages. G'night Esdeath."

"Very well, we shall continue tomorrow morning." Using Kira as a body pillow, Esdeath was fast asleep in minutes. Kira on the other hand, couldn't sleep comfortably; she had too many things on her mind. Deciding that some air would be good for her, she gently and carefully slipped out of Esdeath's arms, slipped on her shoes, glasses and hat, before walking to the door, grabbing her sweater on the way. Remembering Esdeath's warning, she paused, looked back to Esdeath's sleeping face, and decided she would be in more danger from waking her than anything else at the moment.

Slipping through the door and leaving it open just a crack so it didn't lock her out, she walked into the hallways. She began to think of everything that happened so far, but mostly of the burning fort. What was so different between her and Esdeath? They have both killed and enjoy it, but while she enjoyed it as a game, Esdeath enjoyed toying with people's lives. So of course there's a difference, but do I care? Esdeath has treated me more gently, warmly and kindly than most others. But some time to myself would be great.

After a while of walking through the refreshing late night air, Kira decided to head back for a night's sleep. But looking around, she saw she was completely lost.

"Well, shit. Esdeath is going to kill me." Kira mumbled to herself as she turned a corner to see two armed guards ready to shoot. They also spotted her. Kira turned around and sprinted down the path, completely forgetting about sleep for the night.

"It's Night Raid! Get him!" one shouted pointing at her and readying his weapon.

Aww, come one, at least call me a her! Kira thought bitterly as she ran though the confusing halls.

BAM BAM

"SHIT!" Kira cried out, hearing the gun shots so close to her. Turning a corner, realizing she made a mistake when she saw a long hall with only one exit on the other side. Taking a peak back at the soldiers, they were catching up, fast. With no other choice, Kira hoped for the best and sprinted down the hall at full speed. Sadly, it was not fast enough.

A stray bullet hit the wall and a chip from it flew off and cut Kira's right cheek, feeling a painful stringing where the skin was torn, her adrenaline increased. Forcing her feet to pound into the ground faster and harder. Ducking her head slightly, she made the turn at the end with full speed, unable to turn fast enough, she ended up crashing into the opposite wall. Pushing off and forcing herself to move, she reached a door, wrenched it open, and closed it after entering.

Knowing she was taking a risk by letting herself get cornered, she took a quick look around the room to find she was in a kitchen sneaking under the table with a white tablecloth, she waited.

"Where did Night Raid go?"

"I don't know, find him or our heads will be forfeit."

Calling me a 'him' again? I'm a girl damn it. Hearing them opening the door and stepping inside, Kira prepared to run out.

The tablecloth suddenly got ripped off to reveal a grinning Kira staring at them. She was enjoying the game. Ducking under the table and keeping her head low as she flipped the table, using it as a shield, and exited the door.

The sound of gunshots rang out. Kira dropped to the floor knowing it would be hard to miss at this range and the table wasn't a good shield. She clutched her head waiting for the pain to come. It didn't.

Getting raised by her shirt, she faced a pair of menacing dark blue eyes glaring back. _Fuck._ She was held up by only Esdeath's left hand so she was above the floor and looking slightly down to Esdeath. Kira never really gave much thought to their height difference, but it was apparent that Esdeath had half a head on her. Kira was both terrified and relieved to see her, relieved to know she would live a while longer and not die by bullets, but terrified of the look in Esdeath's eyes. _Maybe I won't live so long. Bullets suddenly sound pretty good, can I still take that opinion?_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang though the air. Kira's head snapped to the right from the force of the blow. She blinked as the left side of her face was turning red. Slowly raising her hand to her swelling left cheek, Kira looked down ashamed.

"What did I tell you?" Asked the cold, harsh, voice Kira was not at all used to, Esdeath had only spoken firmly and slightly coldly to Kira. It was the first time she used that voice with Kira, but it was also the first time she had her orders disobeyed so defiantly. It was an interesting feeling for her, but she had to establish who was the powerful one here.

"I-I'm sorry." Kira mumbled.

"No, that's not what I asked. I will not repeat myself." Esdeath told the trembling girl in front of her.

"Not to wander the palace without you." Kira quietly answered, finally understanding the full content of what she risked.

"That's right. Now, what did you do?"

"Wander the halls without you."

"And in the process, you even got wounded by a stray bullet. This will not happen again, I will not have my position and power undermined by the weak. You will all be punished." While Esdeath was annoyed that Kira disobeyed her, she was also impressed that Kira could escape trained and expert soldiers for so long without any kind of training. She shivered at the possibilities Kira presented. But she was also determined to keep Kira safe and alive, and with Kira brashly disobeying orders set to keep herself safe, it might be a problem.

"Fine, I'll show you what you will be facing until you can learn to be obedient to me." Esdeath's voice was coloured with glee and excitement. Kira paled just thinking of what could happen.

Getting set down, Kira finally got the chance to look behind her at the soldiers. Seeing a barrier made of ice at the door, she realized Esdeath just saved her from a death by bullets. She felt something close in around her neck and the rattle of chains, feeling a sharp tug, Kira instantly moved back towards Esdeath to lessen the tension around her neck.

"Guards! Take the two traitors to my torture chambers." Esdeath called as she dragged away Kira.

Upon reaching the chambers, Esdeath entered and had to tug repeatedly to get Kira inside the doors. Kira grabbed onto the doors like a drowning man and a plank of wood as soon as they were opened and didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. Inside, there were screams of hundreds suffering, but not yet dying. She was sick to the stomach and refused to go inside where she might very well suffer the same treatment. It took Esdeath having to come along and pry her fingers off the door while having others pulling on the chain attached to the collar. Kira slipped.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET TORTURED!" Kira screamed out as Esdeath had to pick her up and carry her to avoid her grabbing on to anything else. Feeling the wind swirling around them in sharp bursts and almost strong enough to lift them both up, she smiled at the display of power from her 'husband'.

"Calm down, you're not getting tortured. Now this is how the game works, I will torture the two that harmed you and you will watch. Here's the catch, if you react in any way other than pleased, I will base the next torture session off of your reaction. You are free to make suggestions on what you want me to do next." Esdeath told Kira, looking her in the eye and smiling. The wind slowly died down.

Getting to the back of the chambers, Esdeath opened a door and slipped inside, the guards following with their own unwilling prisoners.

"Chain them up." Esdeath called as she took a normal metal chair and set Kira in it, tying her up with chains. With a smile and blush, she told Kira "Enjoy the show." Before walking to the two chained prisoners on the wall.

"First up, whipping." Within the first ten lashes, Kira looked away. Esdeath noticed that too, deciding on a good punishment for Kira for looking away. She walked to a table of tools and got out a sharp spike.

"Sorry boys, looks like Kira doesn't want to see this," For a short moment they looked relieved, "so I'll change the show for her. Since she doesn't want to see, you don't get to either." With that, the screams started again as Esdeath cheerfully took out each of their eyeballs. Kira started shaking at the sounds that didn't even sound human anymore coming from the two unfortunate men. Esdeath, being herself, noticed this too.

"Kira is shaking, so she must be cold. One arm each gets frozen off." Esdeath tells them with a huge grin on her face. Ignoring their cries for mercy or death. Slowly their cries were directed to Kira, blaming her for their misfortune, and making her sick to the stomach see the results of disobeying orders.

Esdeath moved though water torture, seeing Kira sweat. Cut off their tongues seeing Kira bit the inside of her cheek, pulling out their fingernails as Kira nervously moved her fingers, and messed with some nerves seeing Kira clench and unclench her fists. She even slowly pulled out part of their guts seeing Kira dry heaving at the display.

Finally as the sun came up, Esdeath saw the rashes and marks left by the collar around Kira's neck. Sighing, she told them one last phase. "You're lucky to get out so soon." Before quickly slitting their throats and ending their suffering.

Walking back to Kira, Esdeath freed her of both chains and collar, and carried her back to their room. Laying the mentally scarred girl on the bed, Esdeath walked out to quickly tell the Jaegers they would need a few more hours of sleep.

Kira curled up as soon as Esdeath put her on the bed. She had heard and seen every moment that session, and couldn't get the images out of her head. The strange thing? She never cried once, felt sick and horrible? Yeah, but never cried out against their treatment. Esdeath also noticed that, but never commented on it, just smiling at the young girl.

All the exhaustion hit Kira at once as she felt her eyelids getting heavy, her mind getting foggy and not registering anything anymore. Slowly uncurling, she felt a warm body press against her back and a blanket spread over them both. Welcoming the warmth, Kira snuggled back into the softness, not caring anymore and let the darkness take her.

**I think Kira is moving over to the dark side! Or maybe she always had this problem and it was just sleeping until now?**


	8. Playful Chase

**I changed Kira's brother's age to eight instead of six. There is a snippet of Kira's past I also added in right before the shower scene if your interested. Also, **_**italics**_** are **_**thoughts. **_**And thank you Guest for pointing that out! I'll look though my work to see what to change.**

**I don't own much, and Akame Ga Kill is not one of them.**

Kira curled up as soon as Esdeath put her on the bed. She had heard and seen every moment that session, and couldn't get the images out of her head. The strange thing? She never cried once, felt sick and horrible? Yeah, but never cried out against their treatment. Esdeath also noticed that, but never commented on it, just smiling at the young girl.

All the exhaustion hit Kira at once as she felt her eyelids getting heavy, her mind getting foggy and not registering anything anymore. Slowly uncurling, she felt a warm body press against her back and a blanket spread over them both. Welcoming the warmth, Kira snuggled back into the softness, not caring anymore and let the darkness take her.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Shouted a energetic blue haired fish boy.

"Shut up." Kira unhappily grumbled, reaching for anything around her that was hard enough to hurt someone with. Not feeling the warmth that was behind her a few hours ago, she guessed Esdeath sent Wave to wake her.

"Come on, we're hunting together today. You should be happy." Wave told her as he pulled the curtains back. Kira was not a morning person. Finally finding a clay pot, she rolled over to give it more momentum as she tossed it at the boy's head. Wave was too busy chatting about the noisy birds, and the merciless sun to notice the airborne pot aimed at his head with terrifying accuracy and precision.

Just as Wave turned around to give Kira another useless statement, he was met with a pot to the head. Kira stared at him with dull eyes and a tired expression, propping herself up with her elbow, waiting to see the results of her work.

"OWW! What was that for!?" the boy cried holding his left cheek as the pot fell to the ground. The pot didn't scatter as it hit Wave, much to Kira's displeasure.

"Buzz off, and leave me be." Kira told Wave as she turned around and pulled the blanket over her head to cancel out noise. She hadn't been woken up by a human for years now and didn't like the change. If she didn't want to go to school or couldn't wake up that day, she would just send a text to one of her friends and they would call in for her, then she would be 'excused' for that day. Her grandparents mainly cared for the 'golden boy' who got all the attention from her family while Kira was considered the problem child who no one from the family cared about. But she had her friends, so she was happy enough.

Don't get her wrong, Kira was thankful for the little brother she asked for because he gave her freedom, but he also widened the distance between her family and herself. Kira's thoughts were interrupted by the blanket getting ripped away from her, exposing her to the bright sun.

Kira groaned at the light and tried to sly away from the brightness, curling into herself.

"Come on, General Esdeath will have _my _head if _your_ late. Now get up!" Wave complained to the dizzy girl.

"Life isn't fair, so shut up and get over it." Kira answered back, but slowly crawled off of the softest bed she has ever slept on. Looking around to find Hikaru still being swallowed by sheets, she picked up the little guy and woke him by rubbing his head. Soon, two bright blood red eyes greeted Kira, with the third one on Hikaru's forehead still closed. _He grew overnight, awesome and scary at the same time. _Hikaru was now the size of Kira's head, going from hat-sized to head-sized in two days. Placing him on her shoulder and turning to facing Wave, she choked back a laugh. But didn't even try to hide it after a second of seeing Wave's confused face. She burst out laughing at him. Wave didn't notice the huge lump given to him on the back of his head by Kira as she tossed the pot.

"Yeah, my bad and I'm sorry for later when you meet up with everyone else." Kira told him as she grabbed her hat, glasses, sweater and shoes she didn't taking off last night and started dragging Wave out the room before he could question the girl. _Hmm, so Esdeath took off my clothes to make me comfy? _Kira grinned at the thought. _She does have a heart! Who knew after the 'show' I watched last night. _Kira's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown as she thought back to last night grimly, wondering if the men had families.

Wave was starting to get nervous of Kira's contently changing facial expressions.

"Hey," a gentle and soft voice came from Kira, one that Wave wasn't used to. He tensed up preparing for the worst. "Did those men from last night have families? What will happen to them?" Kira asked the quiet voice of the scared girl she was.

Wave noticed the screams from the torture rooms were louder than usual, and was told that two traitors were being brought to justice. Hearing Kira ask him give him a good idea of what happened. Closing his eyes he slowed down, forcing Kira to also slow down.

"That was your fault?" He asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He quickly regretted it as Kira tensed up and let him go, Hikaru growled at the boy feeling he upset Kira, and snapped at the boy. Hikaru was protective of both his parents, but mainly Kira because she needed it more. Kira ignored Hikaru, keeping her back facing him she clenched her hands into fists, hanged her head and let out in a shaking voice of sadness,

"Y-yes, it was my fault." Straightening her back and raising her head, she continued. "But I want to make it up to their families, I screwed up and they paid for it." Hikaru stopped growling as Kira turned around to face Wave, she stared him in the eye with a burning passion. "Will you help me?"

Wave smiled at his new comrade and answered her with a proud look in his eyes. "Yes, I'll arrange to have some money sent to them to keep them afloat. But after we go hunting," starting to walk again, he told Kira what would happen. "I'll hurt with you during the day, Esdeath will hunt with Kurome, then we'll switch so you're with Esdeath, and I'm with Kurome."

"No, do it now, before we go." Kira quietly told him, still unhappy and unsatisfied with yesterday's results. She wasn't going to budge one bit from what she wanted at that point. Wave was silent for a few more moments before sighing; getting the message Kira wasn't giving him any breathing room on this one.

"Alright, I'll call someone over now, but if we're late, I blame you." He told the girl who now had a face splitting grin on her face.

"Thank you Wave!" She singed in a childish voice. Wave walked to the nearest soldier to find out who was killed the night before. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the pair found someone who knew the families. A little question here, and a little poke there was all it took from Kira to get the frightened soldier to agree to taking money to them, coming from Wave's pay check of course.

Going into the meeting room, they saw there was food already laid out for them and they were the last ones there.

"Wave… your head…" Kurome trailed off, not sure how to tell him he had a giant lump on his head that seemed to be glowing red. Wave gave her a confused look and rubbed that back of his head wondering what happened, thankfully for Kira, not coming in contact with the lump. Kira was beside him with a grin and a finger to her lips, signalling them to keep quiet.

"Come eat, Bols and General Esdeath are in the kitchen getting more food now." Run told the late pair with a soft smile, not giving Kurome any chance to farther explain. As if on cue, the two came out of the kitchen with plates of food, Esdeath had a thoughtful look on her face and Bols had a happy look after giving advice to his General.

Kira nudged Wave with a small smile. "See? We're not late, just on time too." she whispered to the boy.

Setting the food down Bols looked around to everyone and said "Enjoy your meal!" before heading back to the kitchen. Kira stared at his back as he retreated, wondering where he was going.

"Hey, Bols! come eat with us, whatever business you have in the kitchen can wait until after we eat right?" Kira called to his back, determined to have a meal with all her kidnappers like a family. She was used to eating alone all the time, and didn't want to when she had a chance to eat with everyone else, not wanting to leave anyone out. Bols stiffened at her call and turned around to face them.

"Do you really want to eat with me?" he asked the group of seven.

Voices rang out affirmatives like "Yea," or "Of course." But Kira's rang out the loudest, "Get your ass over here and eat with us! I'm starving and we can't eat without everyone present!" she called out to the man, pulling another two chairs to the sides so the table would fit all eight of them.

Esdeath smiled at the girl even though Kira was purposely evading her glaze all morning. Kira sat down on the far right, and Esdeath sat across from her on the left. Wave sat on his seat on the near right, and Bols sat down beside Esdeath smiling under his mask.

As they started eating, Kira remembered something important. "Oh, right. Esdeath, can I get a weapon soon?" Kira asked with round eyes full of hope and desire. Esdeath as also thinking about it, but wanted to make Kira suffer a bit before giving it to her. Looking into Kira's puppy dog eyes, her resolve crumbed fast. Sighing, Esdeath pointed to the good doctor, telling Kira to ask him. Kira quickly got the message and turned her attention to him.

"Hey Doc. Can I get a cool weapon like everyone else?" Kira asked with a innocent voice and puppy dog eyes. Dr. Stylish took a quick look to Kira before dramatically answering.

"Of course you can my good comrade! You'll pick what you want, and I'll perfect it! For a price of course." He said the end like how someone would read the fine print of a product they were selling. Kira whipped her head back to Esdeath, ready to ask for her to pay. Kira was a lot of things, and shameless was one of them.

Esdeath already knew what was coming and giving Kira a gentle, but maniputlative smile, Esdeath told Kira, "Don't worry, you'll be able to pay it off later. You work for me now so you'll have more money than you ever dreamed of." Esdeath knew Kira was already working for her, but it was fun seeing Kira huff up and pout like the child she was. Then directing a commanding voice to Dr. Stylish, she told him, "Take the money out of my stack. Make the weapon fit for a general or there will be consequences. Understood?" She asked the smiling man who held a hand to his face.

"Of course General, it will be perfect." He answered sweetly like poisoned honey. Kira was slightly surprised. The woman who, just a few hours ago, mentally scarred her for life and perhaps after, was being so kind to others. And everyone else around her also seemed to have a good heart, maybe a little twisted, but still a heart of some kind. _Huh, maybe their not so bad. I can get used to the human contact around here, just not in the morning. _Kira smiled at the group that was wolfing their food down like a pack of starved lions.

Hikaru saw the food around him and decided to make his appearance by leaping off Kira's shoulders and snatching a steak from Wave, some potatoes from Bols, then landed in front of Run and poked at his peas before trying to steal from Kurome. She didn't like that and started waving her sword around to protect her food, effectively scaring Hikaru away. But before he went back to Kira, he stole some more food from Wave and landed back on Kira's shoulder with oily paws. Kira could only glaze proudly upon Hikaru.

"No Hikaru, this is how it's done." Kira told him with a grin before reaching over with chopsticks and snatching some more of Wave's food and ducking before he could wring her neck. Kira had finished her food within minutes of sitting down, and was now starting to steal others food. So far she stole from Seryu, Wave, Bols, Run, Wave again, and was too scared to try to steal from Kurome, but now she had her eye on the untouched steak in front of her on Esdeath's plate. The only thing leftover, Esdeath was taunting her, basically challenging her to take the food. Kira looked up to Esdeath with a sly grin, having thought up a plan. Slowly reaching over the table to take the food, her hand was met with a quick slap from Esdeath.

Esdeath was very disappointed, frowning that the fact that Kira wasn't even trying to get her food like she did for the others, using tricks and a bit of wind to help her. As Kira saw the look, she just gives a small smile to the agitated woman. This time Kira reached over with both hands at the same time, shifting her shoulders slightly so her right shoulder was angled across the table, and warping her legs around the table to give her leverage.

When Esdeath raised both her hands to slap Kira away again, Kira nudged Hikaru, and yelled in a commanding voice, "Fetch." Instantly Hikaru was flying fast to the plate. Esdeath tried to shield her plate with a surprised look on her face, but found two small, warm hands holding on to hers, refusing to let go. If Esdeath wanted to retract her hands, she would have to rip Kira away from the table, injuring her.

Esdeath didn't plan on harming Kira without good cause anytime soon, so was lightly pulling on Kira to see if she would let go. Kira's stomach was hitting against the table every time Esdeath pulled, but she didn't let anything but a grunt out as she fought to keep her grip on the war goddess. _Hurry Hikaru, I can't keep her contained for… any length of time really if she's trying, thank whatever is out there that she loves me enough to not try and kill me over a piece of steak._

Hikaru, sensing Kira's discomfort, quickly dived between Esdeath's arms and snatched the steak with his mouth before returning to Kira.

Kira finally let go of Esdeath and grinned a wild grin thanks to her tiny win against the 'great and powerful Esdeath'. Kira felt a spurt of pride bubbling up inside her, both for herself and Hikaru, it was as if Hikaru was able to understand what Kira wanted, and follow though. Of course, the minor win still had a few consequences like getting a few bruises on her stomach and a pair of sore legs, but it was so worth it. Taking the steak from Hikaru and patting him on the head, Kira quickly and clumsy cut the steak into three somewhat equal parts. Giving one to Hikaru, keeping one and tossing one to Esdeath's plate. Esdeath stared at Kira with questioning eyes after getting the piece of food.

"What?" Kira asked with an innocent look of curiosity on her face, ignoring the pain in her stomach and on her legs. "You didn't have any yet. It's really good, and I'm pretty full already, I don't know if I can finish it all anyway." Kira answered Esdeath's unspoken question, lying slightly about not being able to finish, but still truthful. Esdeath was still slightly shocked that Kira was able to leap miles over her expectations by stealing from her. Slowly a predatory smile spread over her face, startling Kira and scaring Hikaru to the point of whimpering. Kira was getting lost in Esdeath's deep, bright eyes that shined with amusement.

"Hey, I didn't have any either! The flying dog stole mine!" Wave cried from the background, unceremoniously breaking the moment between the two. Hikaru wasn't overly fond of Wave and decided to show him what would happen if he was insulted. Leaping off of Kira's shoulder again, he chased after Wave with his claws extended. Esdeath also made a mental note that Wave was to be kicked out of the room next time he interrupted her and her husband.

After a few minutes of watching Wave running around with Hikaru on his tail, or sometimes on his head, Kira started to get bored, quickly recalling Hikaru and getting Wave to apologise to the angry little guy.

Esdeath, Kurome, Wave and Kira set off to go to Mount Fake to hunt. They were waiting by the front gates for the horses they were riding, the horses came after a minute, but again, there was one less than needed. Kira knew what was going to happen as soon as she spotted Esdeath sporting a smile while looking at her giant horse. Backing up until she was close enough to Wave's horse, she spun around and put a foot on the stirrup and put both hands on the horse's neck, pulling herself up.

She was pulled back by the hood of her sweater and lifted into the air.

"That's not working on me twice Kira, think of a better plan." Esdeath said cheerfully, sending a chill down Kira's back. The cold anger from escaping her last next hadn't worn off yet. Kira was placed between Esdeath and the horse again, but this time, Esdeath had a tight grip on her waist and wasn't planning on letting go. _Great, stuck between a painfully bumpy ride and a soft place I'm scared to go into. Everyone's wet dream. Except me._

After getting dropped to Mount Fake, the pair walked side by side for an hour or two before starting up a small mountain to get a better view of what was around them. Chatting and getting to know each other along the way, merrily and cheerfully, having forgotten last night and focusing on what was ahead of them.

"-so my friends thought I should have more fun, then shoved me off a cliff. A damn cliff with rocks at the bottom covering some of the water. After getting out of the water, I went back up to the cliff and got revenge, I shoved one down and dragged the other two with me." Kira told her story from camp, and Wave lightly laughed at her misery.

"Trust me, their just making sure you had fun. I know I would do that same." Wave told her cheerfully.

"My version of fun is_ not_ getting shoved off a cliff by my friends." Kira answered huffing at Wave, slapping his arm in the process. She was in a happy mood after hanging out with the Jaegers and getting to joke around with Wave as a friend. Turning so she was in front of him to tell him off more, Kira paused.

"Duck!" She shouted to the confused boy. Not quite understanding but listening, he ducked under the swing of a one-eyed tree demon. With wide blue eyes, Wave quickly took out his weapon and started hacking away at the firewood. "Hikaru, attack!" Kira told the little beast sitting on her shoulder. He sprung off of Kira and started biting at the nearest chuck of wood, Kira facepalmed at the little guy. _Well, I didn't really expect much anyway, at least not till he's older. _Kira sweatdropped was he was flung off by the annoyed tree.

While Kira didn't have Wave's strength, she was able to duck and dodge her way around. Getting an bright idea, she slipped right under a demon's guard with another following her. Stuck between the two tree demons, she ducked right before two attacks hit her. The two hit each other and Kira was able to easily get away grinning at her work and having a twisted sense of enjoyment at the act. After a few minutes of enjoying herself, it was mass chaos in front of Kira. Just by getting a few to punch another, they started to get annoyed at each other and Kira got to watch the show from a safe few feet away. Leaning back and being her lazy self, she was presented a choice, to call back Hikaru and Wave so they could also watch the show, or leave them to fend for themselves.

_Hikaru needs the training and Wave will be fine._ Kira found quick excuses to leave them both in the fray for her own amusement. As true as they were, Kira was also lazy to call out to them and didn't want to attract too much attention to herself. So sitting down and leaning against the rock wall beside them, she watched the amusing show.

After half an hour, all the demons had been defeated by Hikaru and Wave. Kira clapped for them, and shouted out encouraging words to the worn out fighters.

"Good job guys! You did it! Yeah, keep going!" She shouted out to the two that were glaring at her with an evil glint in their eyes. Kira sweatdropped as they started staggering towards her. "U-um, guys?" Kira called nervously worrying for her health.

Hikaru let out a loud yelp as he lunged at the girl. Kira, being the playful one, ran off with a flying beast and an annoyed fisherman hot on her trail, staring up a game of Cat and Mouse.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! But it's not like I could have been much help anyway, you guys handled it fine. Don't hurt me!" Kira shouted laughing all the way as she sprinted straight down the mountain trying to get away from the pair trying to harm her health. The pair was quickly catching up to Kira with grins of their own as they continued their playful chase.

Using her powers to give her an extra push, she coated her feet in swirling wind, now Kira didn't have to touch the ground, using it like a snowboard to get down the mountain and over the rocks. Kira knew how to skateboard and thought it might work, it did until she found out she couldn't stop.

She crashed into the forest and landed in the brushes by a river, the wind around her feet disappeared. Kira lightly groaned at the ungraceful landing, thanks to the brushes, she made it out with a few scratches on her face. Flipping and using the brush as cover, she heard the two calling her name but staying silent in hopes of ambushing them both later, Kira grinned and ducked lower.

It was all a game to her, so far Kira was winning big time.

Hearing a growl and thinking it was Hikaru, Kira decided now was the best time to surprise them. Jumping up from her hiding spot, she was greeted by blood red eyes, just not Hikaru's blood red eyes. Kira knew this but didn't want to admit it.

"H-Hikaru, w-when did you grow so big? Y-you were just a little pup a few minutes ago. W-when did you get such b-big horns and teeth?" she shuddered with a forced chuckle, hoping, by some non-existing miracle, Hikaru just had a _huge_ growth sprint in the span of a few minutes. Slowly backing away with her hands raised to show she meant no harm, Kira backed up to the edge of the river.

"S-so, Hikaru, where did your wings go? And your cool snake's tail? I really miss them so I think I'm going to find the real Hikaru. Bye!" Kira yelled as she jumped the distance between the river, using the wind to push her the length that she couldn't hope to jump past without the wind.

Thump

"Hey! What was that for?" Yelled a voice Kira was very familiar with. Quickly looking at the girl under her, Kira was met with the face of a person she believed was dead. Kira's face paled in shock as her eye started twitching.

Kira screamed as loud as she could, alerting everyone within a ten mile radius where she was. The wide eyed ghost also screamed with Kira, seeing her face. On instinct, Kira reached her hand over to the ghost and the sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded though the forest. Cutting off both their screams, Kira raised her left hand to her cheek where she had been slapped, so did the ghost underneath her. The ghost recovered first and shoved Kira off of her, and onto the forest floor.

"Calm down Akame, it's just a friend." The ghost girl told a young girl with long black hair and a sword raised, ready to strike. Kira was now on her back staring wide eyed at girl she believed was her friend. Slowly sitting up, to face the ghost girl, Kira asked a simple word to confirm her thoughts.

"Mia?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Hey Kira." The girl answered.


	9. Drunk With Drinks

**I have to say a thank you to everyone who has helped find mistakes in my work or just something to make my work flow better. So thanks. I think I've improved a bit since I first started don't you? And sorry for the wait.**

**I don't own Akame Ga Kill. Enjoy ;)  
><strong>

Kira screamed as loud as she could, alerting everyone within a ten mile radius where she was. The wide eyed ghost also screamed with Kira, seeing her face. But seeing something behind Kira, the ghost shoved her off and raised her hands in a calming gesture.

"Calm down Akame, it's just a friend." The ghost girl told a young girl with long black hair and a sword raised, ready to strike. Kira was now on her back staring wide eyed at girl she believed was her friend. Slowly sitting up, to face the ghost girl, Kira asked a simple word to confirm or deny her thoughts.

"Mia?" Kira asked in disbelief.

"Hey Kira." The girl answered.

Kira reached out to Mia and half way there, clenched her fist and punched Mia hard on the arm.

"You left me for the dead you ass! I thought you were dead! Where the hell were you?!" Tears formed in Kira's eyes from both anger and relief in seeing her friend alive and well again. Mia didn't say anything but grabbed Kira and held the girl in a tight hug, letting the girl pound on her back.

Kira needed to vent her anger on someone, or in this case, her friend. Mia had long gotten used to Kira's fits of rage and just let the girl vent all the stress that gathered since they last saw each other on her.

Akame didn't know the relationship between the two so unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Kira. "Let go of her." Akame commanded coldly. Kira wasn't affected by the tone because Esdeath's tone was so much colder and had a sharp edge to it. So Kira didn't move and wasn't scared of the girl.

"Wait, I know her Akame. She won't hurt me, I'll be fine." Mia quietly told the girl, soothing her worries.

Soon enough, Kira was resting her head on Mia's shoulder, gripping the back of Mia's shirt and staring blankly into the forest, just hanging on for a bit of comfort. The young girl was relieved she had finally found someone who knew what she needed or wanted, more importantly, someone who knows what happened to them.

"Come on, we should get back to base, because of _someone's_ shouting it's not safe here anymore." Mia told Kira teasingly as stared at Kira with a blank but calculating eye.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mia, she could be a spy." Akame stated emotionlessly.

Kira took a longing glance back to where she knew Wave and Hikaru were before completely ignoring them, deciding they could live without her for a few hours. _Or days. _Kira pondered.

"Don't worry Akame, Kira's been here for what? Two days? She's known me for years, loyalties don't switch so fast." Mia defended the girl. Akame reluctantly agreed to the girl's demand, thinking it might be a good idea to have the "Empire's Strongest's" lover as their hostage. It would give them a advantage and give them the chance to set a trap for Esdeath and kill her. Although she put her own spin on things, literally.

Akame got in front of Kira and quickly tied something around her eyes, as Kira was still confused, she was spun around in circles before being pushed in a direction. Needless to say, Kira fell flat on her face groaning.

"Jerk, what was that for?" she mumbled clutching her head in a attempt to stop her head from spinning.

"So you don't know where our base is." Came the cold reply.

Kira paused at the response. "Understandable but not needed with me, my sense of direction is crap." She mumbled again. Ignoring her comment, Mia grabbed Kira's hand and helped her up, leading the way to their base.

Within the first five minutes of walking, Kira tripped over unseen roots and dragged Mia down with her three times, walked into countless trees courtesy of Mia's and her own carelessness, and even fall on Akame once. Finally falling down for the fourth time, Kira didn't get back up.

"Fuck you people. I am _not_ walking into another tree, ya hear?! I don't care anymore about where your freakin' base is! My nose is bleeding and I think my glasses got smashed with that last fall. I'm taking it off." Kira yelled at them angrily. "Oh, and Mia?" Kira asked noticeably gentler, "You're a horrible guide." She deadpanned. "Don't work with the disabled, you'll kill them by sending them across a street in China."

Ripping off the blindfold and glasses, Kira noted they were broken, one of the lenses were cracked and the frame was bent out of shape. Sending a light glare to Mia, Kira sighed and tossed the glasses off to the side.

Standing up and dusting herself off, Kira incoherently mumbled a few harsh words about her friend and the black-haired girl, annoyed her glasses were destroyed. While her vision wasn't too bad, she liked the feeling of seeing everything sharply and clearly. Another reason she both loved fighting and hated it. For every match she would take off her glasses but soon enough, the feeling of adrenaline would kick in and everything would become sharp. After the match everything becomes blurry again. She both gains and loses after each fight.

"Aww, come on let's go Kira, we can have a drink together like I promised." Mia tempted the younger girl in a singing voice. Slowly, a grin spread across Kira's face as she remembered the last time she saw her friends drink.

"I thought you were still around 17? Not 18 yet, aren't you a year too young to be drinking little miss golden girl?" Kira joked along side Mia.

"Shhh, we don't know the laws here, and the drinking age of 18 is for Canada, not here." Mia joked.

"It's not like we've never had a few slips before hand, and in my defence, it had root beer in it so it wasn't _really_ vodka. And who builds a liquor store right next to a high school anyway?" Kira mumbled.

"Don't worry, we can all get a bit drunk without getting attested now." Mia reassured her. Akame, who had remained silent though the whole conversation, rolled her eyes at the two friends teasing.

"So I'll finally get to see you drunk?" Kira asked with a grin, putting the back of her hand to her forehead in a playful manner, which was a bit difficult with her hat on. "Such an honour! How can I ever repay you?" she asked in a dramatic voice.

"Join us." Mia suddenly responded with a grim face.

Kira's playfulness disappeared hearing the hollow ring of anger hidden in Mia's voice. Kira felt a small tickle in her chest, she didn't like the feeling, nor did she like the thought of abandoning Esdeath. As insane as Esdeath was, Kira was saved by her and protected, _but there was no need to torture them before murdering them for my mistake._ She thought bitterly, Kira hated the way Esdeath handled the problem, but at least knew the families would get some support from the Wave.

Thinking that a few days away from Esdeath wouldn't hurt, Kira decided to spend some time to catch up with Mia and find out what happened to them. _But before that, I need to explain I can't join them. I might be willing to go on strike but not I'm not _that_ suicidal, going against Esdeath so much would result in a one way ticket to hell, maybe a life long stay in her torture chambers first. _Kira shuddered at the thought of going into _that_ room again.

"I'll tell you now, don't get your hopes up. I won't be joining you unless it's for the occasional drink." Kira told Mia, her tone getting lighter and teasing towards the end in order to revive the fallen mood. Mia didn't respond and kept looking straight ahead.

As they reached the base, Kira could see that it was tucked under a cliff, well hidden from the top and all sides but the one with a large cliff. It could be seen from miles away if someone looked closely and could tell the slightly different shade of the gray building to the shade of the rocks.

"… There was _no_ point in blindfolding me. You could see this thing from miles away! Do you really think this is a secret base? 'Cause you really need to get your head checked out if you do." Kira told Mia as they walked closer.

"Oh? Don't you dare mock our awesome base, and why not? I'm sure your strong enough to join us." Mia questioned the girl.

"The base is awesome, but it's not secret if you can see it from miles away." Kira told her with another smile. "And, well, I think I got myself a girlfriend, or rather, she got me as a husband." Kira said nervously, blushing slightly, and rubbing the back of her head with a small chuckle. Mia grinned at Kira as if she won the world's largest cake in a lottery she didn't even register in.

"I knew it!" Mia shouted to the world. "I always knew you weren't straight!" the over-energized girl shouted before sobering up a little.

"Don't worry, we can keep her safe, we just have to get her out of the capital and get her in a village full of our people who will protect her." Mia cheerfully told Kira, causing Kira to laugh at the thought of Esdeath happily staying in a small village under the 'protection' of others.

"Nice try, but that is never happening. She would murder me before that can happen and probably send along every last one of 'your people' to keep me company in hell. I think I can safely say that she is the most terrifying woman alive." Kira responded honestly.

"Everyone thinks that about their wife. She'll get the pay you earn here and can live a happy life, out of poverty." Mia dismissed. Kira pauses and stares at Mia.

"She tossed me out the fifth story window, and she earns more in a month than what I could make in a year at this point." Kira deadpanned at Mia, effectively shutting her up.

Reaching the inside of the base, she saw a green haired boy getting chased around by a pink haired girl holding a case that looked _way_ too heavy for her to drag around. Getting led to the big dinning room, Kira could see a giant platter of meat in the center and more food all around the main plate.

A young brown haired boy Kira recognised walked into the room with some plates of food and a sword on his back.

"Kira?" He asked shocked. "How did you get away from the Empire's Strongest? Shouldn't you dead?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Huh? Wh-" Kira was unable to reply to or ask anything, being interrupted by a very… interesting blonde. Driven into a headlock by a woman with short blond hair, and wearing slightly revealing clothes and a matching belt. Kira was in a strange position, getting pushed into the woman's breasts while getting choked… _every man's dream huh? _Kira pondered while getting strangled in two ways. _Death by breasts doesn't sound too bad, but still a bit of a lame way to go._

A sudden tug pulled Kira out of her musings. She was getting dragged to the table by the woman, being forced to hop on one foot or the other and holding the blonde's arm so Kira wouldn't get strangled.

"Help!" Kira yelped. The blonde finally noticed the awkward position Kira was forced in, but didn't see anything wrong with it.

"What? Isn't it everyone's dream to get to feel a woman's breasts at some point?" The cat woman asked, dropping Kira into a chair and leaning down to get a closer look at Kira with a smirk on her face.

Kira was going different shades of red as the attractive woman leaned in more so their faces were inches apart. Giving a grin of her own, Kira answered the challenge set out for her.

"T-Thanks but I already have, and I'm willing to bet that _my _girlfriend's breasts are much larger than yours. Plus, I fear for my life, so please don't show them to me, or she'll kill both of us." Kira said the last part with a small voice and a shudder, thinking about with might happen if Esdeath caught her with another woman and got the wrong idea. Kira was terrified. Although she already thought all cheaters should go die a horrible death and go to hell, Esdeath would torture them for the rest of their lives slowly killing them from both the inside and outside but never giving them the relief of death. That's a bit harsh.

"Oh god, she really would." Kira was shaking from the images that popped up to her head thinking about the bloody and brutal way Esdeath would hurt them. "It'd be worse than Hellsing…" Kira squeaked out, genuinely scared for her life.

While Kira was caught up in her violent thoughts, Mia had gathered everyone for dinner. They stood around Kira as Akame walked towards the shivering girl.

"You broke her Leone!" Mia called out.

"It's not my fault she can't handle a bit of teasing!" Leone shouted back. "She's just like Tatsumi when he first came, I wonder if he made her like that." Leone pondered.

"She wasn't like this before…" stated Mia with a thoughtful face.

"Wait, what?!" Tatsumi yelled. "Don't blame me when I didn't do anything!"

"Sure, sure. Of course you didn't corrupt her with your innocence." Leone said sarcastically.

"If anyone corrupted her, its you Nee-san!" Tatsumi defended.

"Don't blame everything on Leone because you can't own up to your own crimes!" Yelled the green-haired boy.

Yea, don't bully Leone you jerk!" shouted the pink-haired kid.

"Shut up Lubbock! Y-You too Mine! Don't blame it all on me!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Oh great, this is worse than meeting the Jaegers, at least they had _some _kind of organisation." Kira mumbled, thoroughly confused at her predicament. She first reunites with a friend she thought was dead, gets threatened by a little girl with a sword, gets tackled down by a woman she has never met before, and sees the boy she defeated by luck, which led to the source of her problems.

"I'm started to see the similarities between the two groups now." Kira quietly commented to herself.

As much as Kira likes chaos, she didn't know what to make of the situation. _I could run, but that would require effect that I don't think I can squeeze out right now… it would also require me being faster than all of them and evading their strikes… Nope! Not possible!_ Kira decided to take the best choice by her opinion after taking a sniff of the air. It smelled of barbequed meat and sauces, Kira couldn't help but drool at the smell.

"Mia! Where are the drinks you promised? Also, let me eat dinner with you, I'm starving." Kira whined the short girl standing beside her.

"That's the sprit! Tonight we drink till we drop!" shouted Leone, grabbing Kira's chair and dragging it closer to the table before popping down beside her on the right and Mia on the left.

"Tatsumi! Go get the strong drinks!" Leone shouted before turning her attention back to Kira. Kira didn't quite trust her but decided to trust Mia enough to eat the food. Piling her plate full of food, she started wolfing everything down. Soon, a mug full of clear liquid appeared in front of her, Kira grabbed it and gulped it down in two mouthfuls. She could feel her throat and face already burning from the heat.

She choked on the liquor and started a coughing fit.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Kira asked already feeling her senses dull.

"Our drinks of course! Now enjoy yourself and don't stop till your out!" Leone told Kira with a sly smile.

Kira agreed with her thinking and continued to drink with Leone and Mia, the whole night blending together in a mix of laughter, jokes, and stories for Kira. What she didn't notice was that Mia was still on her first drink and Leone wasn't getting anymore drunk even when she was drinking countless mugs of the stuff.

**WITH ESDEATH  
><strong>

"Wave" Esdeath sounded out in a deep and grave voice. "You screwed up very badly."

Wave was tied up in his underwear kneeling on a wooden block with zigzags going up and down. He had sweat rolling off of him and tears coming out of his eyes due to the cement blocks on his legs, forcing him into the uncomfortable wood.

"Not only did you skip on your duties when hunting but you also chased Kira away and let her get kidnapped." Esdeath told him with a frown marring her face. Hikaru was sitting by Esdeath's feet, whimpering at his lost parent.

"You too Hikaru. You let your father get kidnapped while you were playing chase." Esdeath said disappointedly. She sighed at the pitiful pair.

"Heat." She called. Kurome came out from behind Wave and poured a bit of candle wax on his back making him scream at the heat. "Weight." Kurome quickly followed the command and dropped another block of cement onto Wave's lap before going back to Esdeath.

Esdeath had her hand covering her face, worrying about what someone could do with her lover in their hands. Hikaru started to paw at Esdeath's boot, asking for comfort. She glared at the child with cold eyes before placing a boot on him and pushing him away roughly but still careful not to hurt him. Hikaru landed on his back beside Wave and whimpered.

"However, I understand it was a mistake on your part and you didn't mean to possibly sentence your comrade to death. So I will let you off with some light whipping and some water torture. Hikaru will learn to fly faster and become stronger under my personal training starting tomorrow. She called out with her hand still on her face thinking of the possibility of what can happen to Kira.

"Yes General. But what will we do if Kira decided to switch to the dark side?" Seryu asked.

"Bring her back alive if possible, we will change her back to one of us. But if its your life or hers, there should be no question. But I highly doubt she would betray us so do not jump to conclusions. I have already sent out Dr. Stylish to find Kira, but we will stop if there is no new by tomorrow. You are all dismissed" Esdeath spoke clearly for all to hear.

Everyone left the room to slowly wonder back to their respective rooms for some much needed sleep.

Wave was dragged out by guards to receive his punishment and Hikaru sat outside the door waiting loyally for his mother to come out.

Esdeath looked up to the roof thinking. _This will be a good test for Kira. If she can't survive this, she is weak and doesn't deceive to be my husband. Please survive Kira, don't die. _Esdeath felt a pain in her chest from the thought of Kira dying so easily. _No, Kira will become a great general and I shall be the one to lead her there. _Esdeath was certain the lover she picked wasn't so weak as to lose to just anyone and decided to put a little faith into her and wait patently for Kira's return.

BACK TO NIGHTRAID'S BASE

Late into the night, after Mia had turned in for the night, Kira was on the verge of passing out on the table from drinking so much and having such a wonderful night before she heard a light and airy voice.

"Why are you on the wrong side Kira? Come join us, you're a good kid so don't let anyone change that." The soft voice sounded, almost begging her to join them.

"But she's nice and cares about me, I don't wanna leave her alone." Kira mumbled almost unconsciously before she was unable to fight the weight of her eyelids anymore and succumbed to the darkness.

She vaguely felt herself getting lifted up and set down on something soft. Letting out a light mumble as a thank you, Kira let herself drift off again.

BOOM!

Kira's eyes snapped open to the sound and instantly shut themselves again thanks to the worst hangover she's gotten before.

"Shit!" Kira yelled as strange _things_ in masks started surrounding her.

**So what do you think?**


	10. Dr Stylish To The Rescue!

**Don't worry, I didn't like how the anime ended either. Although Esdeath was sweet till the end :) **

**Tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll correct them. I don't own Akame Ga Kill.**

**Thank you to those who do review and to everyone else! Enjoy! :)**

Kira vaguely felt herself getting lifted up and set down on something soft. Letting out a light mumble as a thank you, Kira let herself drift off again.

BOOM!

Kira's eyes snapped open to the sound and instantly shut themselves again thanks to the worst hangover she's gotten before.

"Shit!" Kira yelled as strange _things_ in masks started surrounding her. Nothing better to get rid of a hangover when your life's in danger right?

Standing up and sprinting to the only gap left, she wondered what they could be. _Droids? Clones? They're too similar to each other to be human and their completely silent… Yea, let's just go with droids, not monsters of the night for now._ A claw slashed though the air beside her as she kept running away.

Kira was terrified for her life, again, quickly building up a waterfall of tears comically flowing down her face, having seen one too many horror movies to stand up bravely as the first to die. In every horror movie she's seen, the drunk is the one to go first in a bloody way.

"HELP MEEE! Those things aren't human!" Kira shouted as the droids crawled along the walls chasing the girl who was now scarred for life. "I don't wanna die getting torn apart by those things! And I swear, Mia if you are behind this, I will end you!" Kira yelled as the tears increased seeing the strange creatures following her just as fast if not faster than her.

Seeing a green blur racing towards her too, Kira skirted to a stop and ended up behind the now identified green hair boy who also had a waterfall of tears.

"I didn't see your tears if you didn't see mine?" He asked.

"Deal. Who are you again?" Kira asked the boy but knowing they were introduced earlier that night just can't remember his name thanks her drunken state.

"I'm Lubbock, think you can take care of the ones on your side?" he asked Kira. Now looking around, Kira realized they were completely surrounded.

"Hell no." Came her short response, facing the crowd in front of her again. "I think the window is the better opinion right now." She stated logically, one of the few times she decided to use her brain. "We are completely surrounded by monsters from a freakin' horror movie, and I'm not willing to test my luck right now after drinking too much then waking up to a explosion only to see I was surround by _these_ things." Kira deadpanned.

"Good to see you're willing to run away unlike the Jaegers." Lubbock smiled at their similarities and lowered his center of balance so he was crouching forward, towards his side of monsters while Kira was stealing glances at the window.

Kira just hummed. "On the count of three we jump out." Kira told him.

The pair tensed, getting ready for the number and bent down at the knees like tightly coiled springs.

"THREE!" Kira shouted out. Lubbock was evidently used to this kind of torture from the females because he sprung out at the window as soon as the word left Kira's mouth. His wires scattered the window in the same second they moved and soon, they were flying outside.

Lubbock used his strings to catch the edge of the roof and looked down for Kira. Not seeing the girl, he started to freak out thinking she already dropped.

"Shit, Leone and Mia will kill me if they know I let her fall to her death." Lubbock cried out, more worried about himself rather than Kira.

"Geez _thanks_, it's_ great_ to know just how much you care about me." Came a sarcastic voice from above. Looking up, Lubbock saw that Kira was standing on the ledge of another window with her arms crossed looking down at him with a light frown. Lubbock stared at her like she was a exotic animal from foreign lands. Ignoring the stare, Kira jumped down and grabbed onto Lubbock's arm, signalling him to get moving.

Quickly lowering them both to the ground, and landing, he wondered if he missed anything. To be able to grab onto the ledge with a firm foothold and to find him within the second it took him to react was amazing but also strange. No normal person could easily do that, feeling the need to confirm his reality, Lubbock asked a three work question that would make Kira's night.

"Please slap me." He asked the girl.

A grin spread across her face at the request. "Gladly." Kira answered with a poison sweet smile.

Standing to her full height of 5' 5" she stared into Lubbock's forest green eyes before raising her arm to honour his request.

Sadly, a beam of light shoots off just a few meters into the forest beside them. With both of their attention on the light, Kira's hand slowed considerably before making contact with Lubbock, not injuring the boy at all. Kira's eyes were seeing white dots from the light and wasn't able to see anything in front of her. It was like where someone shined a LED light right into her eyes and she couldn't see straight for half a day, her eyes didn't like adjusting to different light settings.

"Come on, let's go find Mine." Lubbock told the dazzled girl before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards where the light came from.

"Do you think Mia is there too?" Kira asked as she was dragged away to where the light shot off from.

Lubbock gave a shrug at the question. "Who knows? Mia just appears and disappears all the time. She really sneaky and hard to track."

Kira narrowed her eyes at the vague answer. "What? How does she just disappear and reappear? Did she turn into a magician in the time I left her?" Kira give a chuckle at the thought. "I mean we've only been here for a few days and there's that much change?"

Lubbock didn't give any indication to if she was fight or wrong. After a few seconds of running, he let go of Kira's hand and slowed down to a stop. Kira almost bumped into the green-haired boy as she stops behind him.

"I don't know how long you were here, but Mia's been here for a while. We accepted her when she came to us battered up and bloody with burns on her skin." He said solemnly.

Kira froze at the words. Mia wasn't one to fool around in a strange place, that was her specialty, there was no way that Mia would have picked a fight with some random person off the streets. Which begs the question of how she came in the first place. Thinking back to her arrival and all the bodies associated with it, Kira started feeling sick again. Pushing her thoughts to the edge of her mind, Kira tried to subtly change the subject. Sadly "subtle" was not in her vocabulary.

"… Well, she's perfectly fine, so that just means she got a head start on me. Nothing else, now what was it about the strange light? Let's go look for the rest of your friends and Mia." Kira started running in the direction of the faded light, ignoring the cries of the green-haired boy calling for her to stop.

As Kira drew near, Mia was suddenly by her side holding her arm in front of Kira to prevent her from going any further. Kira paused and looked at the scene unfolding before her. The small pink girl was holding a giant rifle and aiming it at a large and muscular man with a moustache and the hugest pair of scissors she has ever seen. Looking at it logically, the girl couldn't win, but Kira was extremely confused about their choice of weapons. _Scissors, really? Who brings scissors to a gun fight? And a rifle that big for a girl that small? She's probably having a hard time lifting it. What would you do if the enemy gets close to you?_

"Mia," Kira whispered the girl. "We _need _to help, unless you want your new friend to be crushed to paste of course. That's fine too." Mumbling the last part, Kira pushed Mia's arm away and started moving to the pinkie.

Suddenly, a blur of yellow entered her vision and stayed there. "Let Mine fight her own battles." Said the woman in a cheeky voice and smiling at the girl. Kira frowned and moved to go around her, only to get blocked again.

"Pride is useless to the dead." Kira stated. "Do you people all _want_ to kill off your comrades?! Why do you hate the poor girl?" Kira asked frustrated at the lack of care being exhibited for the little kid. Staring straight into the blonde's raging eyes, Kira finally noticed the fluffy ears on top of the woman's head. Kira's thoughts instantly strayed away from the original topic and onto the new and stranger topic of ears.

"… Are those fake?" Kira blurted out with sparking eyes as she reached up to feel the fluffy appendages. Leone took great mock offence at being called fake and grabbed Kira's wondering hand before she had a chance to touch them.

"They are very real thank you very much. And if you _really_ want to touch me, you'll have to take me out to dinner first." Leone told the Kira with a wink as she turned red in the face from both embarrassment and annoyance.

"S-Shut up! I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted at the grown woman, still red in the face. Leone just laughed a hearty laugh at the Kira and rubbed her hair. She looked up to the strange cat woman with a questioning glaze before letting out a chuckle of her own. "You're insane, you know that right?"

"I like you," Leone stated with a federal grin, "from now on, you will call me Nee-san." Leone grabbed the wiggling girl and put her in a headlock, consequently, Kira got a good look at the fight that was happening.

She couldn't even call it a fight anymore, it was just too unfair. The outcome wasn't completely unexpected in this world, but she was still surprised. The little pink girl was slaughtering the giant beast of a man with a rifle her size and twice the weight. Soon, the girl won and Kira was dropped in favour of going to congratulate the pink girl.

Kira just stayed off to the side, not feeling like she should interfere with a moment between them. Feeling the effects of getting awakened in the middle of the night, she slumped down against a tree and sat down there. Looking back at the group, Kira could see that Mia was accepted as one of them. But as nice as they were, Kira felt like a outsider compared to them. She missed the war goddess's shining smile, bright blue eyes, long flowing hair with a strange longing, she missed her little Hikaru, the energetic ball of fur and paws who was also intelligent and caring.

A shadow beside her moved slightly, turning her head, Kira could see it was like the ones that chased her out of the base just a few minutes ago. She tensed and inhaled, wanting to scream to attract attention. But seeing a fluttering white lab coat, she paused for a second and stared blankly at it before a look of understanding spread over her face. _They've come to get me… that's kinda nice of him._ Kira thought, smiling at the doll-like person.

Silently, it strolled forwards the sleepy girl but was cut in half by Akame. The act of brunt force reminded Kira of how Esdeath was like, going in head first without caring about anything else.

_Shit, Esdeath. She'll kill me. _With that thought in her head, Kira stood up and started walking towards the clearing to find more doll-like people who would take her home.

Without taking more than ten steps, something landed in front of the whole group, kicking up a mini dust storm. Kira raised her arm to shield her eyes and tried to see though the dust. Feeling something grab her by the waist and hoist her over its shoulder, Kira held onto its back and let out a yelp at the movement. She instantly sent a knee to its chest, still deprived of her sight. Feeling no reaction from the creature, she sent another, closely followed by an elbow to the jaw. Feeling that what ever kidnapped her was running, she got more worried, wondering if she was wrong that it was Dr. Stylish who made and commanded them.

_Well, if I'm wrong, I'm screwed. _

The dust cloud was slowly disappearing thanks to both distance and gravity. Kira could start making out shapes in the distance as she was taken away. Feeling annoyed at being carried around, Kira made on more ditch attempt to get free. Twisting her body so she was at an angle, she sent a sharp burst of wind between her and her capturer, lifting them both up and off course, taking advantage of her position, Kira grabbed a strong branch and swigged around to make the person lose their grip. The poor guy crashed into a nearby tree and landed with a loud THUMP.

Getting a good look at her kidnapper, she could tell it was a female. The woman clearly had breasts and was wearing a skin-tight suit that showed off her curves. The suit had four main purple lines, on down from her neck to the hips where it connected with a horizontal line on her waist, then one on each shoulder that went down to her feet. She was wearing her long ginger hair down; it curled up around her and ended at mid-back. Dropping to the soft floor below her, Kira started walking to the woman.

The woman had stood up and stared down at Kira though a mask with a glare of annoyance. Kira ducked her head so her face was hidden from the older woman's sight; Kira clutched her stomach and let the shivers run though her body, her eyes were even watering as she struggled to contain her feelings.

"Now, now Kira. It's not nice to laugh at your elders." Said a voice that gridded itself into Kira's ears, that just made it all the more funny for the girl. She burst out in laugher, unable to support herself anymore, she collapsed onto the floor and starting rolling around in the mud trying, and failing, to get a hold of herself again.

"If… you don't… want me to… laugh so much… then don't pair… someone like her… with something like that." Kira wheezed out as she slowly regained her breath.

Dr. Stylish gave a confused look at her until he saw the ginger's mask. "Oh right, I forgot about that." He said as she walked over the woman. "You have crayon doodles all over your mask. Now let's see, there's a sun, some grass, a rainbow, and is that General Esdeath? Hmmm, Ears! Are you behind this?" the doctor asked loudly as he examined the pictures that looked like what a five year old would draw. Kira turned her attention from the man to the light girl standing beside him; she had long elephant ears that hanged close to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." The child said quietly as she backed away from the man.

"That is fine!" he exclaimed. "Just don't meddle with my work again! Alright?" he demanded rather asked of her. The child lightly cringed with each word spoken. Kira wondered if it was because of her hearing or because she was just afraid of the man who claims to be a doctor.

"Hey, hey, don't be mean to a little kid! She's just what? Eight? Ten? Be nice to the little girl." Scowled Kira. She had a little brother who was always bullied and couldn't stand up for himself, so the role falls on Kira when she took care of him. The habit carried over.

Stylish looked over at Kira and sighed. "Come on, let go back to General Esdeath. I would have taken all my test subjects today, but I'll need further knowledge of the new one and I didn't expect them to react like that." He mumbled to himself.

Kira blinked at the man. "Wait. Test subjects?" She asked holding one hand up to pause Stylish's inner ramblings. Stylish looked surprised she didn't know.

"Yes, of course. They're bodies would be strong enough to take whatever drug or modification I give them." He answered.

"Yea, ok then." Kira said awkwardly. "Can we go home now?" Kira asked warily. _Wait, home? Then again, I have too many 'homes' none of them mine. _Kira considered her home wherever there were friends. A bed was nice but friends were what made a difference in her life.

"Well, I just finished getting data, so sure. Ginger can carry you." With that, the ginger haired female bowed and walked towards Kira with a glint in her eyes.

"I can walk thank you very much doctor. But I am perfectly fine right now and I don't want to visit your lab because an angry redhead wants revenge since I fought back when she kidnapped me." Kira deadpanned. She was in no mood to joke around at the time, her hangover seemed to be returning with a vengeance and she didn't feel the need to risk her health again by going into a crazy man's office to get a check-up.

Feeling a gust of wind blowing past her, Kira looked to the sky to see a stingray flying though the air. _Huh, I guess things really are different. Next, I bet I'll get to ride a dragon around town as a form of transportation. _Kira snorted at the mental image that put itself together in her head.

"Ahh, there we are." Stylish told the group as they reached a cliff, and a dead end to Kira.

"… Either you're more insane than I thought, or I'm blind." Kira stated looking at the face of rock that towered above her. "And I am not climbing that, just so you know." Kira looked back to the rock in front of her, seeing a straight crack all along the side, forming a rectangle; she decided to get a closer look at it. Stepping closer, she slides a finger along the rock feeling for any openings. Coming arcoss a rock that wiggled, she pushed it. Sadly the things she learned in moives about secret passages weren't real.

"Here, there's a key you need to get inside." Stylish said before moving to twist it off. The rattle of keys rang though the air shortly and the loud noise of the passage opening gave them away. Kira looked inside, astounded at the caves.

"Wow, you really had this planned out didn't you?" She asked.

"But of course, who goings into battle without a backup plan?" The doctor asked.

"I don't think Esdeath would go into battle with any plan at all." Kira answered, mumbling as they walked though the dim tunnels. It wasn't completely black, but Kira had to rely on a hand pushed against the wall and dragging her feet so she doesn't trip.

"She's the only one powerful enough." He stated. "Oh, here we are."

"What?" Kira turned her head around, looking for a sign that showed she was out. Seeing nothing, she frowned and blindly groped around for some kind of switch to open the door. Walking forward a few more steps, the ground vanished from her feet and she was sent plummeting down the black hole. The wind was whipping past her, making her eyes water and stinging the exposed skin on her arms, neck and face.

"Screw you!" she called out as she slowly regained her senses enough to get her feet facing down and coat them with a layer of wind, slowing her down until she tumbled onto a soft mattress. The sudden adrenalin rush disappeared as fast as it appeared. Groaning and not bothering to get up again, Kira just lied there, uncaring of how to get back anymore. She was ready to stay there for a few more hours and sleep there.

Closing her eyes and dozing off, she completely disregarded something landing beside her and curled up more. Feeling a set of hands pick her up and pull her against their chest, Kira felt it was the redhead that was taking her away. Giving up on protesting and succumbing to the calmness of sleep and darkness, Kira drifted to a land of clouds and fluff. Hearing light mumbles of a deep voice send her off.

Feeling herself getting dropped down and hitting the rough, rocky ground, Kira bolted up and took a quick scan of her surroundings. She was outside a familiar set of gates and Ginger was there beside her. Seeing no immediate danger, her mind got foggy again. Something dropped onto her lap; it was a pair of slightly dulled blades that ran parallel to her arms on the outside until it gets just past the elbow, the inside one only ran midway to her elbow so she could bend her arms without fear of getting cut.

The blade closed into one sharp point past her fists, making a triangle shape. The ginger kneeled down and strapped them onto her wrists, having Kira curl her hands into fists to put her fingers into rectangular holes close to the business end and grab hold of the small pole that extended from one side to the other, giving her a good grip. They fit like gauntlets, but didn't restrict her movement at all. It reminded her of iron knuckles, just add on the blades. _Awesome._ Kira gave a huge grin at the new weapons from Stylish. Holding them up, she saw they shined pale blue under the moonlight.

Ginger came back up to the girl and lightly nudged her to the gates, pulling her out of her thoughts of thanking the mad doctor. Turning to face the redhead, Kira was met with an annoyed face and a frown.

"Do you know how hard it was to carry you back here? I couldn't accompany my master to his other lab to retrieve things and had to take care of you, so you better be grateful. Now get your ass inside that gate so I can return to him." The redhead commanded with her hands on her hips, leaning forward to Kira. Kira also leaned slightly forward to meet the challenge.

"I didn't ask you to carry me here, I would have moved when I woken up. But when you see Stylish, thank him for me. I owe him one for getting me these babies." Kira praised while ignoring the insults directed at her out of thanks for the good doctor.

Before the redhead could reply, Kira was knocked over by a ball of fur that was also known as Hikaru. Automatically wrapping her arms around the little cub, careful of her newly acquired weapons so she didn't harm Hikaru. She let her back hit the ground and tucked in her head. Looking down at the cowering fluff in her arms, she stood up again holding Hikaru close. Scratching his head and looking back to the redhead.

"How do I use those things anyway? They're dulled…" Kira mumbled.

"Don't doubt master's choices! He made that especially for you so it _must_ be perfect." The redhead resorted.

"_Suure, _then how does it work?" Kira asked, still not trusting the woman to know anything about them.

The redhead didn't even have time to shudder something out as Hikaru curl up more into Kira and whimpered. Then piece of jagged ice pinned Kira and Hikaru down. A flash of blue landed by the gate, kicking up a storm of dust, Kira had a good idea of what happened but kept silent for the time being.

A deep and commanding voice echoed though the empty streets. "There you are, did you think you could escape me?" The harsh voice resounded. Kira was shocked. She didn't know Esdeath could speak like that. She was used to the gentle lull of a soft tone from the goddess. The only time she heard the woman speak with such power what when she was being threatened at the match and when she severely disobeyed the one order put on her.

Hikaru just curled up against the shivering girl more and pawed at Kira, claws digging into here clothes.

As the dust settled, Kira got a good look at Esdeath. The woman's face was contorted in a mask to hide the worry she was feeling. She slowly raised from her crouched position and looked at the girl standing only a few feet away. Her expression morphed to shock in a matter of milliseconds. Taking quick strides to meet her lover, she was ready to question the girl and to strangle her in a hug at the same time.

Kira was happy to see Esdeath, but also worried about what happened to Hikaru, he cowered at the sight of the goddess so nothing good, but he didn't want to fight back either, so nothing too bad.

"Hey there, Esdeath! I'm back!" Kira happily greeted with a smile that threatened to split her face in half. Moving forward to meet Esdeath in the middle, but paused when a loud cling sounded as she moved. Esdeath had drawn her rapier and was pointing it at her. "Um, what's that for?" _Kira questioned. She's not gonna kill me just because I went out with friends for a few hours is she?_

Esdeath didn't answer and kept on walking to her lover as she dragged her weapon behind her to make a screeching noise. In a matter of seconds, she closed the distance between them and pulled Kira into a suffocating hug, disregarding Hikaru and Kira's cries for air. She made one quick slash behind Kira and quickly sheathed her weapon again.

Kira was getting crushed by a woman's breasts again for the second time that night, her blush was in full swing and Hikaru was also trying to get away from the death hug Esdeath was giving. As soft as Esdeath's breasts were, Kira didn't enjoy getting killed by them. Hearing the sound of something hitting the cobblestone ground, Kira tried to free herself with renewed energy. Finally popping her head above Esdeath's breasts, she was just in time to get slapped by Esdeath the second time in just as many days.

_Oh shit._ Kira could just feel the rage coming from the older woman as hands gripped her shoulders and slowly pushed her back until she was at arms length.

"What do you think you were doing running away from me?" Esdeath asked in a cold and chilling voice.

"I-I wasn't r-running away. I came back see? No harm done." Kira told the furious woman.

Esdeath carefully gauged Kira, searching for any sign of lies on her face. Kira was being completely honest so there wasn't even a trace of a lie on her face. Sighing, Esdeath grabbed Kira by her upper arm and started dragging her back into the palace.

Getting pushed down onto a bed, Kira hugged Hikaru tighter to her body and let the awkward silence hang in the air.

"Tell me the whole story starting from when we dropped you and Wave off. If I find it satisfying you will get off with just some light torture and training from me." Esdeath stated as she sat down beside Kira, still holding onto arm.

Kira dreaded to hear what would happen if her story wasn't good enough. She quickly launched into how she was ambushed by trees and got chased by Wave and Hikaru, then to meeting her friend and getting wasted by alcohol, finally to how strange dolls started chasing her and her hangover away then how she met Dr. Stylish.

Throughout the story, Kira started getting lightheaded, yawning many times and shifting to keep herself awake. By the end, she was lightly dozing off and leaning onto Esdeath.

SLAP

"OWW!" Kira yelled as she was hit upside the head with enough force to push her to the ground. She stared at the angry woman who was burning with cold fire.

"You left me for a friend? But at least you can draw a picture of everyone right? Show the location of the base? And tell me the rest of the information you receive correct?" Esdeath asked with a cold but calm voice.

"B-But, I was blindfolded. And I don't remember anything after getting so drunk." Kira was starting to get tugged in two opposite directions. On one hand, Mia was a friend who she would never hurt, and then there was Esdeath who loudly proclaimed her love and offered the life she always wanted not to mention Kira was starting to return those feelings. Her heart felt like it was torn, and the rip just getting bigger. It was worse then when she got so beaten up she could barely move for getting too cocky, it was like the guilt she felt when she realized she killed her parents.

Tears came to Kira's eyes and started streaming down at the horrible thoughts that were going though her head. Betray one or the other. Which one was worthless and which was precious?

Thankfully, she didn't have to make a choice, feeling arms wrap around her and the scent of mint and evergreens filled the air around her and Kira started sobbing, clinging onto Esdeath. Hikaru had moved to her shoulder and was nuzzling her cheek with his head and flicking Kira's ear with his tail.

Kira gave a small smile and a light chuckle at the pair that was comforting her. "I love you guys." She mumbled into Esdeath's hair.

"I love you too, but don't think your getting out of your punishment." Esdeath replied lovingly. Kira froze at her words. "We can start tomorrow so sleep for now." scooping Kira up and depositing her on the bed before climbing on, Esdeath held the stiff girl and fell asleep in seconds. Kira on the other hand, was wiggling around to get out. Finally slipping out, Kira walked by the door again. Not about to make the same mistake, she went past it and heading for the table. Fishing around for her medications she popped another pill into her mouth and dry swallowed it. Taking off her hat and weapons that Esdeath failed to notice, she put them by the night stand and reached up for her glasses. Feeling only air, she remembered that they got smashed after tripping too much.

"Oh well, I need new ones anyway." Kira mumbled, too sleepy to care anymore. Climbing back in bed and into Esdeath's embrace, she let darkness take over for the third time that day feeling like she forgot something.

Down in the torture rooms, Wave's screams rang out loud and clear. Sadly, everyone forget about him or decided not to care about it.

**What did you think? Too long, too short or fine? I feel bad for Kira who didn't even know she did anything wrong. As far as she knows, she just went to a friends house and got drunk :) See ya soon!**


	11. Mini Me? Cool

**I still don't own Akame Ga Kill... someone kindly told me that a little bit ago, now we have a interesting relationship that's very fun for me :)**

Finally slipping out, Kira walked by the door. Not about to make the same mistake, she went past it and headed for the table. Fishing around for her medications she popped another pill into her mouth and dry swallowed it. Taking off her hat and weapons that Esdeath failed to either notice or didn't care about, she put them by the night stand and reached up for her glasses. Feeling only air, she remembered that they got smashed after tripping too much.

"Oh well, I need new ones anyway." Kira mumbled, too sleepy to care anymore. Climbing back in bed and into Esdeath's embrace, she let darkness take over for the third time that day, feeling like she forgot something.

Down in the torture rooms, Wave's screams rang out loud and clear. Sadly, everyone forget about him or decided not to care about it.

NEXT MORNING

Kira slept blissfully unaware of what Esdeath was planning for later that day. She was woken from her slumber by a gentle hand running though her short hair and another that wrapped around her and pulled her closer to the source of the younger girl's problems. Slowly smothering her in soft pillows. Kira, unable to inhale anymore, pushed at the thing holding her captive. Sadly, when she's still half asleep, her muscles would be fully asleep and unable to lift any kind of weight that was not herself.

Groaning, Kira opened her eyes to the young blue-haired goddess that gently stared down at her with love and amusement in her deep blue eyes. Kira stared back with dizzy and unfocused eyes before completely ignoring the goddess in favour of catching a few more moments of sleep. She missed the pout given after closing her eyes and overlooked the light huff given, then completely missed the mischievous look that came afterwards.

Some might say that Kira didn't deserve what happened next, but Esdeath thought otherwise and give her a little "wake up call".

Feeling herself lifted up by the back of her shirt, Kira was still unable to understand what was happening to her. Moving slightly, she found that she couldn't find the bed anymore. _Weird._ She thinks with dizzy eyes as she's taken to the bathroom. There was already a tub full of hot water waiting for them, but with a wave of Esdeath's hand, the water turned cold and filled with blocks of ice.

Lifting Kira above the water, her head finally got into gear and started comprehending what was happening. Too late. Esdeath let go of the girl and watched in satisfaction as she dropped into the tub, completely submerged.

"SHIT THAT IS COLD" Kira screamed as she bolted out of the water a second later and landed on the floor beside Esdeath. Her teeth clattering and shivers wrecked her body, her brain went into overdrive and her body snapped awake from the influence of her nightly drug.

"Come on, let's go. We have a lot to do today." Esdeath told the girl as she walked out with an extra sway in her hips, trying and failing, to seduce the shivering girl.

Kira sat there trying and failing to under that woman. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stood up and tried not to slip and fall with her shaking muscles. _I think I would prefer a bucket of snow or a mug of cold water I'm used to that from friends. But _that_ was unexpected._ Making her way back into the bedroom, Kira saw that here were clothes laid out on the bed. Looking though the clothes, she found a T-shirt, and pair of pants with a belt, a set of underwear, and a cloak. Everything but the underwear had a clumsily sewn on symbol on the left hand side, the belt's buckle had the same symbol on it.

"E-Esdeath? W-Where are y-you?" Kira called, still badly shivering from the ice water.

"Hurry up and change. We don't have all day you know." Esdeath called from the couch. Turning to face her, Kira saw that the goddess was already changed into her military gear legs crossed and a smile on her face. She was waiting for the girl with a look of amusement in her deep blue eyes.

"Y-Yea sure" Wanting to get out of her soaking clothes as fast as possible, Kira tried to slip off her shirt and pants with shaking, clumsy fingers that didn't want to move. Only getting her shirt half way off and hands unable to move anymore, she swallowed her pain for her pride.

Hearing a sigh coming from behind her, she turned to see Esdeath staring at her with bored eyes. "We don't have all day. Hurry up and change." Came her airily voice. Esdeath's eyes sprinkled slightly at her next thoughts and a blush coloured her cheeks. "Unless you want some help?" She asked slyly.

Panicking slightly at the thought of Esdeath "helping" her, Kira forced the shirt off with her half frozen limbs and tossed it to the floor. Blood was also running to her cheeks, warming her up slightly. Taking a final glance at Esdeath to see her sitting calmly, Kira was suspicious of the woman.

"I will not help if you don't ask for it Kira." Esdeath answered Kira's unspoken question.

Unable to swallow her pride, Kira continued to change with numb limbs. Though, she couldn't help but wonder if the blue-haired woman would keep her word.

Deciding not to question the woman any further for fear of the goddess changing her mind, Kira striped as fast as she could with numb fingers and a self-conscious mind. _Why now? I've been in my underwear in front of my friends before… but this is completely naked in front of a love-sick woman. _Kira's thoughts started taking a dangerous turn.

Soon enough, Kira had her new underwear on and was grabbing the shirt. Twin arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into a pair of large, soft breasts. The blush on her cheeks strengthened as Kira felt the mounts push against her back, and arms gently circling her waist.

"…"

"Yes Kira? I know you have a question, you may speak as you wish with me." Esdeath cooed lovingly.

"… I thought you said you wouldn't help unless asked?"

"Of course I did."

"Then what are you trying to do here?" Kira asked bluntly. She knew if Esdeath wanted something, she would do it with or without consent. Though she won't say something then go back on it.

"Why, I am showing you affection. I was told that by showing daily affection, a couple will strengthen their bonds." Esdeath answered cheerfully.

Feeling grumpily about getting woken up by a tub of freezing cold water after a long night, Kira snapped at the woman.

"If you really want to show me your feelings, then don't dump me in cold water first thing in the morning!" Her voice slowly raised as her sentence continued.

"Then wake up when I call you." Esdeath's voice grew colder, but Kira could still hear the hurt in them. "I had a warm bath ready, but you refused to wake up." Esdeath explained.

Kira leaned back slightly onto Esdeath. "Can't help it." Kira stated tiredly.

"Yes you can." Esdeath stated back.

"No, I mean I really can't. My medications are made to put my mind and body to sleep for eight hours, I might be able push it to five or six but I _will not_ be happy in the morning."

Esdeath tilted her head in thought. "You mean the pills you take every night?" She pondered.

"Yea, those ones." Kira answered hoping to stop Esdeath's thoughts right there.

"Why do you take them then?" Esdeath asked the young girl in her arms.

"Annoying things happen in life, and people need a way to coop."

"Not the strong people like me and you."

"Yes the strong people need something too. You said you love me?" Kira asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Esdeath frowned, but humoured the girl. "Yes, I do love you."

"Then what would you do if I died?" Kira asked before slipping under Esdeath's grasp.

Quickly tugging on her clothes, Kira grab her hat and weapons, slapping on the hat, and strapping the weapons to the sides of her belt before walking out the door, ignoring Esdeath's response. Truthfully, Kira only needed a way to get out of the room with all her clothes on and the question happened to pop into her mind.

Esdeath was only a step behind, with a cloak fluttering in her arms. Stopping Kira and placing the cloak around Kira's neck and clamping it on, the blue-haired goddess stepped back to appreciate her work.

Upon hearing the click the cloak made, Kira's hands rushed up to examine the clamp. She felt a hole in it… _A damn lock?!_ Kira's suspicions were confirmed when Esdeath dangled a key in front of her. It was a golden key on a fine steel chain. Esdeath slipped the chain around her neck and gave a predatory grin.

Closing her eyes, Kira put a hand over her face and shook slightly. Esdeath frowned at the sight of her love shaking in what seemed to be fright. The goddess was proven wrong when Kira burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

"Really? A new collar Esdeath?" Kira asked, starting to walk again.

Esdeath huffed in annoyance. "Of course, I needed some way to show you are my lover. You will be my only equal in this life. But I need some way to ensure you will come back to me." Esdeath gave small smile at the careless girl.

Kira had the feeling that she missed something important in the morning's mess. A light bulb turned on above Kira's head, she snapped her fingers finally remembering her new family member. Her fluffy little companion since she got here.

"Where is Hikaru? He wasn't in bed this morning either… Esdeath!" Kira yelled finally realizing what happened.

"Yes my love?" Esdeath responded, disregarding Kira's glare.

"Where did you put him?" Kira demanded as they reached the main floor and got outside.

"Call him, I'm sure he'll come flying to your arms." Esdeath told the girl with a smug grin. The grin sent shivers down Kira's back, wanted to stop whatever torture Esdeath was sending him though, Kira formed a cup around her mouth to project her voice.

"HIKARU!" The girl shouted with panic, "Come here!" Kira looked around, turning her head in all directions until she saw a small golden blur rushing to her. Opening her arms to catch him, the steadily growing child slammed into his 'father'. Smiling at the ball of fur, Kira rubbed his head, noticing he was missing a chuck of fur and had a strip of cloth wrapped around his left paw, Kira turned on Esdeath with a glare.

"What did you do to the kid?" Kira asked.

"Just some basic training." Esdeath answered with a smile to Kira, looking down at Hikaru, Esdeath frowned. "That wasn't fast enough Hikaru. It took you half a minute to cover such a tiny distance. You need more training."

Hikaru flattened he's ears and backed into Kira. Kira hugged him tighter, trying to shield him from Esdeath's murderous training.

"Don't hide behind your father! Come on, you should be helpful in battle and able to move to us when called. You will become a great assist in battle and you will be big enough to intimidate our enemies." Esdeath scolded him.

Kira blinked at Esdeath, wondering if Esdeath finally lost it. _Hikaru can't understand us… can he? No, he can't. _Kira assured herself.

"So what's for breakfast? I'm starving." Kira told Esdeath, changing her attention from Hikaru to food.

Giving a winning smile, Esdeath started towards the dinning room. "I made you some food, I think you'll like it."

Feeling her arm grabbed and tugged to the dinning room, Kira accepted it and jogged to keep up with Esdeath's long strides. Reaching the dinning room, Kira was met up with the rest of the Jaegers. The one thing that stood out was Wave. He was wearing looser clothes than usual and wasn't using the back rest like he usually would, not to mention the extra black eye.

"Wow, look at what the cat dragged in… so who hates you?" Kira asked him.

Receiving no answer other than a smug grin, Kira sat down confused. Esdeath had left to the kitchen to get something and Kira was the only one without food in front of her. She lifted Hikaru so he was on her right shoulder and waited for Esdeath.

"Do you love her?"

Kira was startled by the question coming from Bols. Wondering where the question came from.

"Umm, I guess not yet?" Kira answered with hesitation. "Why?"

"She really does love you. Who do you think got your new clothes for you? And made her own changes so you wouldn't get killed wondering around at night?" Bols asked Kira. The whole table went quiet at the simple answer to the questions. Kira clenched her hands.

"I know. But I can't say I love her without lying yet. I can say that she is getting important to me, but she's not really my lover…" Kira trailed off. It was true that Esdeath did more for her than most people, Esdeath was perfect in Kira's eyes. Esdeath was strong, powerful, beautiful, kind, and gentle to her. But Kira had a strange feeling about the woman. So she just decided not to be honest if it hurts Esdeath, so she didn't plan on telling the goddess.

"Yet." Esdeath picked that moment to walk in. Kira tensed up, wondering what she would be forced to do now. "You may not love me yet, but that will change with time. Time in which you will remain by my side, learning, studying and growing to become a great general." Esdeath gave a gentle smile at Kira, not at all discouraged by her uncertainty. If anything, it made Esdeath want her more. People always wanted something they did have, Esdeath was the same.

Walking by, Esdeath set a plate in front of Kira. When Kira looked down, she saw something that was burned beyond repair, something green that was mashed up, and a undercooked potato.

"Umm, thanks Esdeath, but I'm really not hungry anymore. So if you'll excuse me." Kira started getting up from her seat, only to be stopped by Wave pushing her down and Bols's glare.

"Ya know, the Captain worked _really_ hard on this dish. The least you can do is try it out." Wave stated with a smug grin.

"I think I just saw something move in the green mash, _it can kill me._" Kira whispered. Bols decide to pitch in to make Kira feel even _more _guilty.

"She got up at the crack of dawn to make this. It was the successful one." Bols told her, guilt tripping Kira even more. Kira looked back to the dish; _I swear I see something moving in the green stuff… so my pride or my health. _Sucking it up, Kira took a fork with a shaking hand and stabbed the undercooked potato first. It seemed the least dangerous at the moment, biting a large chuck off, Kira chocked trying to swallow it. Looking into it, Kira saw orange dots in it.

"Esdeath… what is this?" Kira asked in a plain voice.

"It's a potato with carrots, tomatoes, and oranges in it, I didn't cook it too much so it wouldn't burn. There is a bit of alcohol and spices in the rice to make it cook better. And there's the curry, I added in lots of greens like pepper, bitterleaf, boiled broccoli, celery, and collard greens to keep you healthy!" Esdeath stated with a cheerful smile.

Kira listened to Esdeath without saying anything about her cooking. Turning her attention to Bols, Kira looked him in the eyes, or rather mask, and asked "Did you teach her to cook? Or did you let her do as she wanted?" In Kira's eyes, he was guilty one way or another.

"I thought the first meal should be made from the heart. Then I would teach her some other dishes." Bols stated. Kira nodded looking back down onto her plate.

"If I die, I can blame you?" Kira asked.

"That is correct." Bols answered.

Clenching her teeth, Kira pinched her nose like she did with bitter medication as a child and took large bites of the stuff Bols called food.

Within minutes, Kira managed to finish and was out the door before anyone could complain. Making a quick left turn, she went where her feet led her. Coming upon a garden of blue flowers, she remembered how those same flowers made her numb to the world the first time. Clenching her stomach and stumbling off the path, Kira landed on her back, thankfully not crushing Hikaru on the way down. Breathing in the scent of the flowers before feeling her muscles relax. _Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt, right Hikaru? _Kira thought as she dozed off into the land of dreams and nightmares.

Opening her eyes and seeing an old burning building, Kira backpedalled, shocked at the sight. Tripping over her own feet, she fell and landed on the ground. Her breathing was rapid as she looked around for someone, anyone that could distract her from the bright sight and smell burnt flesh. She had visited this place countless times when she was younger and had given up on trying to save the people inside. It always ended up the same way no matter what she did. Everyone would die and she would come out with just minor burns and alive. But the dreams had stopped by the time she was 12 and didn't come back, just a burly glance here and a small scent there, that was all she had to deal with since she was 12. Never had she ever saw the scene in such sharp vision.

Looking to her right, Kira swallowed her panic as she saw a little girl in a blood red shirt and black pants, the child's hands were folded in front of her, and her messy black hair that covered her eyes were slightly singed.

Kira stood up and slowly made her way to the girl, but froze a few feet away. The girl was a younger Kira. The younger girl had a smirk on her face and in her hands, she had a pack of matches. The same brand Kira used long ago. But it was the eyes that really shocked Kira. The eyes that were not empty, but filled to the brim with a sense of happiness, satisfaction and just plain joy at seeing the building and people inside, burn to death. And there was a little extra that Kira couldn't place, the extra little shine she sometimes saw in Esdeath's eyes.

But Kira couldn't deny she had the same feeling before she understood what was really happening, the burning flames danced as they reached for the sky, it was like magic to the eight year-old child. Walking to stand beside the younger version of herself, Kira silently waited for the kid to talk first.

Still not looking at building and holding up a hand to keep the smell out, Kira waited.

"Welcome," The kid spoke in a childish and happy tone. "it's good you didn't forget about me." The child stated.

"I would have happily forgotten about you the first chance I got." Kira stated, her voice cold and slightly muffled by her hand.

"But you didn't, which very good for both of us." The child stated back, still looking at the building with a grin. The kid took a deep inhale of the air and her grin got wider, wide enough to see the sharp teeth that were previously concealed by her mouth shine in the red and orange light.

"I understand, how is it good for me?" Kira asked, started to get curious,

"Because you_ need_ me to survive in this world." The child answered, in a cheerful voice that didn't belong to a child, but a psychopath. The voice sent shivers down Kira's spine and made her cling. Sad thing was, she knew it was true, it was proven on second night when Esdeath… killed those two men. "You didn't need me in your last world because I was frowned upon, but with Esdeath, you can finally embrace me like you did as a child."

The messy haired child gave one last grin before Kira felt something moving around her. Quickly sitting up, Kira raised a fist to the offender and let it fall before realizing who it was. Her fist was stopped by a open palm, and her arm twisted so she was pushed back to the ground face first. Kira tensed, waiting for a chance to get out of her attacker's hold.

"Hmm, not bad overall, but you'll need to put more speed behind that punch if your going to be a Jaeger." Came the light voice of Esdeath. Recognizing the voice Kira forced herself to relax, Esdeath frowned but lightened her grip all the same. Seeing her chance, Kira broke out by twisting herself up using her hips and pushed Esdeath sideways with her. Sadly, Esdeath was gone by the time Kira slammed herself and Hikaru into the ground.

Hearing a groan and a whimper simultaneously Kira looked to her right and saw Hikaru in a similar position. Grabbing the little guy who was still rapidly growing, Kira placed him on her stomach before groaning again at the weight.

"Get up, you both have training to complete before you can have lunch." Esdeath told them with amusement flowing from her voice. Kira didn't need to see her face to tell she had a smug grin on. Deciding to take a extra few seconds in exchange for Hikaru, she tossed him up as far as she could from her position and told him one command.

"FLY!" Kira shouted before spreading her arms across the grass, watching as the golden blur sped away.

"Kira…" Came Esdeath's chilled voice. It had no sign of the previous care or affection it did before.

"Shit." Kira mumbled. _Thinking back, it might have been a bad idea._ That was Kira's last thought before she felt herself getting dragged somewhere else. _To whatever god is out there… let me live. Please? _Kira prayed with her hands clasped in front of her as Esdeath was dragging her away by the scruff of her shirt.

**Sorry for the wait guys, and thanks for sticking with me this whole time :D I really love your reviews**


	12. Mini Mass Murder

**I don't own Akame ga kill.  
><strong>

"FLY!" Kira shouted before spreading her arms across the grass, watching as the golden blur sped away. He was now safe.

"Kira…" Came Esdeath's chilled voice. It had no sign of the previous care or affection it did before.

"Shit." Kira mumbled. Thinking back, it might have been a bad idea. That was Kira's last thought before she felt herself getting dragged somewhere else. _To whatever god is out there… let me live. Please?_ Kira prayed with her hands clasped in front of her as Esdeath was dragging her away by the scruff of her shirt.

Noticing black marks on the back of her left hand, Kira took a closer look. _When did I get a tattoo?_ She wondered as she stared at the three swirls that started about an inch from the centre and ended beside another swirl. All three formed a triangle together. It was in black but very faint, almost too hard to see. But there was something else there, something Kira couldn't make out even with her hand two inches from her face.

"What are you looking at?" Esdeath asked Kira as they arrived at the training grounds.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…" There was a pause before Kira continued. "Did you happen to draw on me or give me a tattoo while I was asleep?" Kira asked curiously, throwing every type of caution into the wind.

Esdeath pulled Kira to her feet and grabbed her left hand. "Hmm, will this is interesting…" she trailed off.

"What's interesting? It seems to me that someone with a marker found me while I was sleeping and Hikaru didn't bother to stop them." Kira sighed, thinking of ways to scrub it off without leaving her hand red. And that is why she was so unprepared for Esdeath to bring her hand to her own breasts.

Blushing red, Kira stared at Esdeath like she was a mad woman. "Kira, what do you see on my chest?" Esdeath asked in a gentle voice.

"W-What do I see?" Kira paused to really take a look. "A tattoo? Why do you have a tattoo?" Kira asked, wondering if they even had invented tattoos yet, her blush disappearing.

"I don't know what a tattoo is, but this is a marking. A symbol of my Teigu." Esdeath told Kira.

"What's a Teigu?" Kira asked with a blank look in her eyes. Esdeath frowned at her.

"You don't know?" Esdeath's curiosity spiked, all villages know about Teigu and teach their children. _So just where was Kira from? A travelling tribe like me? Or somewhere else? _Esdeath was loving the mystery her lover presented.

"Where are you from Kira?" Esdeath asked with big eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"I'm from up north, a place no one really bothers to remember, it's called Canada." Kira deadpanned, earning a pout from Esdeath. Kira's new markings forgotten for the moment.

"Come. I will get a map and you will point out where it is." Esdeath stated before calling over some random soldier and making him run to find a map. He moved slowly and couldn't stay still in front of Esdeath. The poor guy was terrified at being called over, he had a wife and two kids to get home to every night. He could have done without all the threats from Esdeath and the childish laughter of Kira in the background every time he flinched.

"That was kinda harsh, General, making a grown man flinch so much." Kira told her with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

The General huffed and looked at Kira her hands on her hips. "You're not one to talk. Your laughter made him flinch more. And I just asked him to fetch me a map." She defended.

Kira snorted. "Yea, by telling him you would hunt him and his family down and destroy all he holds dear if he didn't bring it back in a certain time, huh? Good one, that wasn't asking, that as abuse of power on so many levels."

"It was his fault for moving so slowly and still moving when at attention. Besides, he's not one of my soldiers so its fine." Esdeath says as the soldier came running back with maps in his arms.

"H-Here they are ma'am!" He yelled.

"Yup, thanks for the help dude." Kira answered while trying to take the maps from his arms. When looking to his eyes, Kira could tell he was angry a mere child was taking what the General asked for, he didn't say anything but he didn't let go either.

"Let go of the maps soldier, I need them for something real quick, then you can have them back." Kira told him. He still didn't move an inch and Kira didn't want to rip the maps. Looking back to Esdeath, she was looking on with a smug grin and amusement in her eyes. _She's not going to help me. _Kira thinks before realizing something_. But she's not going to stop me either… fair trade. _Kira gives a light shrug and grins at the thought of some fun.

Kira took a step back never breaking eye contact and in a playful mood. "Do you want to play a game?" Kira asked in an innocent voice. The soldier hesitated and looked to the General for any sign of disagreement. Esdeath just smiled at Kira and gave the soldier the barest of nods.

"Or do you think you're too weak to go up against a sixteen year-old girl?" Kira taunted with a smirk on her face. She knew Esdeath would let her have her fun, as long as she didn't brashly disobey Esdeath's orders again, but other than that, Kira was free to do as she wished. As having a little game against a soldier wasn't going against anything, much.

"What's the game?" the soldier bravely asked, his posture relaxing slightly.

"It's a simple game of cat and mouse, one of us hides and of us seeks, the goal is to try and injury the other player. Weapons are allowed, we stop at first blood. I'll be the mouse." Kira stated before grinning and dashing off in a random direction.

The soldier hasty dropped all the maps and grabbed hold of his gun, chasing after the fleeing girl. Esdeath watched the sight in amusement, creating a tall pillar of ice so she could watch the game. By now, all players have realized that there would be a penalty for losing, whether it be lost pride or extra training, there would be some form of penalty. More than likely involving pain for both parties.

Kira ended up hiding in the kitchen again, the same place she ended up the first night too, when she was wandering the halls and mistaken for an intruder. She shivered. _I don't want a repeat of that ever again. _Kira thought as her stomach growled. She frowned, remembering her last meal, the only thing that kept her from letting it come back up were the flowers. The flowers numbed her feelings to the point where she forgot about the food.

… _Wait, didn't Esdeath say they were used to torture people? Weird, I feel perfectly fine._ Kira ponders as she walks around to find a good hiding spot. Unable to find one on ground level, Kira looked up. _I can work with this._

The soldier was having a hard time tracking Kira down, it was only when Esdeath got sick of his sad excuse at tracking that she pointed him to the kitchen. Esdeath didn't want to spoil her lover's game by killing the opponent, but decided one man wasn't enough of a challenge for Kira. She jumped down from her ice block and rapidly walked to the dungeons.

The poor soldier finally found his way to the kitchens and leaned against the door, listening to any signs of life. Hearing small shuffling noises, he confirmed there was someone inside, most likely Kira since Esdeath wanted a show.

Kicking down the door and pointing his gun in, he saw no one. Walking inside to the table covered with a white table cloth, he grabbed the soft fabric and tugged. He saw the movement in the cover of his eye a bit too late.

Kira crossed the distance from the roof to the soldier in under a second, using her wind to propel her faster and straight to her target. She raised a fist and punched him hard in the face, shattering his nose with a satisfying crack. Landing on her feet in front of the soldier by using both the soldier and wind to slow down. Kira looked at the man in confusion. _Why isn't he fighting back?_

Pulling her hand back, she frowned at the sight, Kira couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed seeing the smug of red on her hand and the soldier falling to the ground clutching his nose and moaning in pain, he wasn't even trying to stand up or shoot. Sighing at the sad display, Kira bend down and dragged him to a counter, setting him so his back was against the counter, and walked out with her hands in her pockets.

Another soldier was waiting for her outside, the soldier gave Kira a salute before handing her a message. Kira took the paper and took a look at it. She flipped it upside down then sideways.

"I can't read this." Kira stated in a bored tone. To Kira, the paper had a bunch of random lines and symbols. "I might speak the same language, but this is not something I can read." Kira mumbled. Giving the paper back to the soldier, and looking at him, he quickly understood and took a look over it.

"This is what it says 'Meet me at the training hall I have a reward for you. Follow the soldier and be quick, don't keep me waiting.'" The soldier repeated for Kira before walking away and giving Kira the universal 'follow me' signal. They walked through the palace and Kira had bumped into the soldier when he stopped abruptly. The soldier didn't say anything else but opened the door for Kira to go inside. Kira didn't know what to expect as a reward from Esdeath.

What she didn't expect was an ice barrier around her and doors slamming shut, inside the barrier was a group of ten or twenty people in ragged clothes armed with swords and other blades, each with a grin on their face. Kira wasn't sure how to react until one of the men charged at her with a blade raised high. Sidestepping the slash and moving to his side, she pushed her body weight against the man to throw him off balance.

"What was that for?" Kira ask the man who was starting to stand again.

"We can be free from this injustice by killing someone who caused our pain. This is a once in a lifetime chance that I will not waste!" The reply came from a woman holding two daggers before the rest came to charge at her.

Kira blinked. "Sorry, but what? Did I hear that right?" Kira asked while raising her hands and walking back to the wall. She had no idea what just happened, one second she was walking out after winning a game and following a soldier then a group of random people were trying to kill her.

Esdeath was sitting on the wall of her barrier with Hikaru on her lap. She had seen Kira's frown when she won too quickly and her confused face when the people started attacking her. Deciding to clear things up for Kira, Esdeath stood up and shouted in a firm tone.

"They are all criminals who you must kill. They have been judged and deemed guilty by crown, you a duty to kill them, they will kill you if given the chance." Esdeath stated. In truth, she had nothing better to do and decided to test Kira's morality.

Kira looked at Esdeath with a deadpan look. "Not my government so I don't care. And I'm not gonna kill random people that happened to be somewhere at the wrong place and wrong time." Kira frowned as she had to dodge another blade aimed for her neck.

"Then you will die." Esdeath coldly stated. "It's kill or be killed Kira. Don't be weak." Esdeath told Kira with the tone a teacher would use with their stubborn student.

Kira was starting to get annoyed at both Esdeath and the mob that wouldn't stop attacking her even when she tried to talk it out with them. Kira's eyes twitched as she finally got sick of them both. Her hands went to either side of her belt and slipped on her new weapons. Her weapons strapped onto her arms quickly and the dull blades glimmered in the sunlight.

Now Kira switched from full defence to pure offence. Esdeath noticed the change in her form and sat down to enjoy the show.

Kicking the nearest person in the gut, Kira swung her leg around to hit someone else on the chest. Straightening, Kira gripped her weapons harder and used her right hand to punch hard into someone's gut, using the semi-dulled blades to cause more pain than necessary. Swinging her left elbow in an arc to hit some unlucky guy in the face, Kira grinned. Pulling her right fist back she saw it was stained a dark red, the man she punched dropped to the ground in a pool of slowly growing blood.

Kira took no notice as she continued in a hurricane of kicks and punches. Fighting Kira was similar to trying to catch a small leaf that danced in the wind, hard enough for most people, and impossible for malnourished people who sat though pain and torture for the past who knows how long.

The lucky ones were the ones who were kicked once and stayed down, the unlucky ones were the ones that were punched with Kira's half foot dull blades or elbowed with the shorter blades connected to her arms. Within minutes, Kira was left standing in a circle of bodies and a pool of mixed blood with a smile on her face. Raising her arms and quickly swinging them down, Kira splashed the blood from her weapons to the ground.

Taking a few steps back Kira paused then ran towards Esdeath, jumping when she deemed herself fast enough. But still mostly relying on wind, Kira dropped down next to the smiling General, facing the outside of the barrier while Esdeath faced the inside.

"Did you enjoy killing them?" Esdeath asked with a gentle smile, still looking at the mess Kira made.

Kira turned around to face Esdeath. "Huh? They're not dead, just badly wounded." Kira stated, enjoying the annoyed expression Esdeath made hearing her words.

"I never sharpened my blades, they might not be moving very much, but I'm pretty sure their alive." Kira stated with a grin. Of course, Kira learned enough about anatomy to know where all the important organs were and never got too close to them. "I didn't kill them and they didn't kill me." Kira stated, brashly defying Esdeath's unconfirmed orders to kill. Angered, Esdeath stood up, making Hikaru fall down to land at her feet with a yelp.

Esdeath grabbed Kira's shirt and looked down to the people with a look of disdain.

"If you fail to kill this girl and still draw breath at the end of this, I will personally pay a visit to your families and they will join you in the dungeons suffering until you die after years of pain." Esdeath yelled at the group before tossing Kira back down to the ground. Unprepared and in an awkward position, Kira wasn't able to roll as she landed, she crashed onto the ground but was still able to soften her impact to the point of only getting a bruises on her knees and side.

Kira groaned as she stood up. "They can't get up anymore, some are unconscious, so how do you expect them to fight?" Kira grumbled at the woman above her. Kira stiffened hearing groan behind her. Looking back, she saw about half of the bloody people were getting up, only one or two picked up weapons, the rest just slowly hobbled towards her. Kira wasn't sure what to do, on one hand she knew they wanted to kill her but were unable to. _Shit. _Kira's brain connected the dots as she saw their eyes. The one thing that made her wary of them, the burning determination that overrides pain and fear.

"Kira, understand that they don't want their families to suffer. They want you to save their families by killing them." Came Esdeath's gentle voice from above. Kira was conflicted with her own selfish desirers and her morality. A sword swung at her head and Kira's body reacted instantly. She punched the woman hard in the neck, snapping her neck and the rest of her body fell to the floor like a rag doll.

With the decision made for her, Kira sharpened her blades with a coat of wind, she aimed for quick kills, just left on the chest, the neck, the head, making it as painless as possible. If anyone looked at Kira's eyes, they would have seen the cold and calculating look replace the normally playful and cheerful dark brown eyes.

Finishing with the ones around her, Kira lowered her arms and started walking away without a word.

"There are people still alive on the ground." A voice calmly stated from above.

Kira's anger was bubbling, getting higher and higher, she didn't want to end their lives, but she knew that to stop Esdeath from going after their family's she'd have to obey. She was very efficient and quickly stopped the other's hearts too. Esdeath was surprised to see her lover like this, able to pinpoint where to hit in order to kill. You either had to be a very experienced killer or had access to that kind of knowledge. Judging by Kira's reaction, she was part of the latter.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Esdeath asked with a purr, knowing what it would do to Kira.

Something within Kira snapped.

She jumped up, using the wind to gain speed as she came flying towards Esdeath with her fists raised. Throwing a right hook at Esdeath, she formed an ice shield to stop the attack. Kira just pulled her fist back out and brought it back as she sped up the wind already coating her weapons, ready to smash though the ice.

Kira noticed the foot's movement a second too late. Taking the full force of the hit, Kira flew back to the other side of the barrier. Unable to process anything in her rage driven state, Kira crashed into the ice. Coughing as she pushed off to get back to Esdeath, Kira failed to see the grin on Esdeath's face. Using her right fist again, it was caught by the ice but this time Kira kicked up at Esdeath, only for her foot to be stopped by a hand. The ice around Kira's hand started growing around her arm, not touching Kira herself, but more like a glove that slowly covered her right arm. Esdeath then simply pushed Kira back a few feet, pushing her off the wall and down to the ground.

Kira snapped out of her rage as her right arm was completely covered in ice but couldn't stop herself from getting shoved off. Trying to lift herself back up with the extra weight wasn't an opinion, Kira was too tired to fight against gravity at that point, she was emotionally and physically drained. Letting herself fall, Kira closed her eyes, ignoring the ice that quickly covered her completely as a cocoon. The world went black for Kira.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks to everyone!**


End file.
